The Young Hero
by ShinyMudkipGal
Summary: A simple Saturday afternoon was meant for relaxing and Tom and Jerry cartoons, right? Take Danny, a simple five year old with no intentions of being a ghost hunter. Take a ghost portal, and Danny walking inside, there's bound to be some weird things going on. Danny Phantom AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Don't worry. Everyone Is Clueless is not over, and neither is Calvin and Hobbes: Growing up. I just have writers block for the stories, it sucks. Sorry, but here is something that has been on my mind for a while now.**

 **By the way, the Billy Joel concert was the absolute best. I cried when he played my favorite song. NO HATE! APPRECIATE!**

 **Eh. Danny Phantom isn't mine. Even though if it was, it would still be going on. Onto the story!**

Danny giggled at the television. He was watching a morning cartoon with his seven year old sister. _Tom and Jerry_ was the best!

He five year old howled with laughter as Tom got hit with a frying pan from the tiny brown mouse. Jazz just looked at with a bored expression. "How can you like this junk?"

Danny sent a playful glare her way. "The little mouse is beating a cat even though the kitty should win! Plus the kitty is blue!" he grinned, referring to his favorite color.

The red head rolled her eyes, looking back at the screen. She wanted to watch _Blues Clues_ or something. Though, it was peaceful with out the yelling of their par-

"Kids! Come down to the basement!" they heard their father scream at the top of his lungs.

Both of the Fenton children groaned when they heard Jack Fenton's voice boom throughout the house. They knew it was their parent's stupid obsession with ghosts- which don't exist.

Danny hopped off of the couch first, running to the door which leads to the basement- sorry, lab. It's a lab. The raven-haired kid spread his arms out and made airplane noises, acting like a tiny black plane. He opened the door and happily hopped down the steps. Jazz followed with her arms crossed, still angry that they had to do something with ghosts.

The little boy hopped the last step and ran up to hug his parents. "Hi Daddy! Hi Mommy!" he smiled and waved. "Why did you call us down here?"

Jack was practically jumping with an expression like whenever a little kid gets a lollipop. "We finally got the ghost portal to work! If our calculations are correct, we should be able to tear a rip into the ghost dimension!"

Maddie nodded. "Jack is right. We wanted the whole family to witness the greatest thing ever achieved in science history!"

"Mom, Dad, I already told you, ghosts don't exist!" Jazz yelled.

Maddie frowned at her. "Jasmine, we told you. They _do_ exist, and this machine is going to prove it.

The large man in the HAZMAT suit grabbed two cords. "See, little Jazz-erincess, when we plug this in, this hole in the wall will burst into green energy, also known as Ecto-Energy. That is what the ghost realm is practically made out of.

"You see, the Ghost Zone, what we like to call it, has no gravity, according to our studies. If we were to go in there, we would all float and have the ability to fly," Jack explained, oddly having some wisdom in his voice. "The ghosts there feed off of the energy in the realm, granting them their ghostly abilities to go invisible, turn intangible, and fly _with_ gravity."

He cleared his throat. "Ghosts need to return to the Ghost Zone often if they ever get a chance outside in the human realm. They would slowly start to dissipate if they didn't have the ecto-energy needed to after-live."

Danny blinked. He hadn't expected _that_ to come out of his father.

Maddie gave her husband a thumbs up, signaling him to plug in the cords with each other. She woman pressed a few buttons before Jack plugged the two cords. Everybody in the Fenton household held their breath as the Ghost Portal sparked.

Danny's eyes widened when a few green sparks flew everywhere. The portal made a whining sound, like if a car was being turned off.

"I… I don't understand!" Jack mumbled with wide eyes. "All of our work… for nothing? It should _work_!" he yelled, balling his fists.

"I knew ghosts didn't exist..." Jazz grumbled before heading upstairs to grab something to eat.

Maddie looked at Jack in sorrow. "Don't worry honey, we probably made a miscalculation. Come on, we have to bring Jazz to her friend's house. Danny, come back upstairs and lock the door, alright?"

The raven-haired child nodded as his he watched his dad walk back up the stairs, his mother trying to comfort him.

Danny looked back at the portal. _What if ghosts_ did _exist?_ They could fly- like a spaceman! The little five year old heard the front door shut loudly. Jack had probably slammed the door. **(A/N I am portraying the Fenton's** **as bad parents. They left their five year old at home for Pete's sake! The Fenton's are kinda stupid, except for their two children. Especially when they leave a little kid all alone with dangerous chemicals.)**

The little boy looked over at a box near the portal. _Is that why it didn't work?_ He walked over to it and moved it to the center of the room.

He opened the box to find two HAZMAT suits. One Jazz's size, and one his size. He pulled the one that looked like his size out and looked at it.

The suit had black gloves, collar, belt, and boots while the rest of it was white. There was also a large Jack Fenton with a cartoon face in the middle of it.

Danny thought back to his parents. They always told him to be safe in the lab, so they always wore HAZMAT suits. He wondered if the suit would protect him if he got a closer look at the portal. He ripped off the Jack Fenton Logo and threw it in the garbage can. It was stupid. He unzipped the back and took the rest of his clothes off. He put the suit on and zipped it back up. The zip seemed to disappear, which Danny didn't pay any mind to. He was too focused on the portal in front of him.

Danny didn't know why, but the portal seemed to draw it's attention to it. Like it was _pulling_ him to go into it. The child followed the pull, walking carefully into the hole in the wall. He looked all around it. The walls were black with cords and wires everywhere. The metal seemed to cave in, further frightening him. Danny didn't see the cord at his feet. He could have sworn it wasn't there a few seconds ago. But still, he tripped.

He quickly grabbed on to the wall to keep him from falling down. As he lifted himself up, he looked to what he had put it hand on.

 _The_ on _button? Did mommy and daddy know that it was in here?_ Danny asked himself, very confused.

His thoughts were cut off from a sound that sounded like something starting up. His eyes widened. He started to run, but his feet were still tangled in the wires. He looked out from the portal. He could see green sparks lighting up the now-dark lab.

The five year old saw the light coming for him. He screamed in pain. It was so bad. Worse than a million horses stampeding over your chest.

He kept screaming. Then, he blacked out.

 **HEY LOOK! A LINE BREAK! FIRST ONE OF THE STORY!**

Danny groaned. He felt like he was on fire. He opened an eye to see he was in a metal room. The lab.

Suddenly, everything came rushing back to him. The portal failing. Him going inside. Him getting shocked in unbearable pain.

The little child pulled himself up with his silvery-white glove.

Wait, _silvery-white glove?_

He looked at his HAZMAT suit. All of the colors were inverted. The gloves, boots, collar, and belt were all silvery-white, while the rest of his suit was jet black.

He groaned once more. He walked over to a mirror, wobbling a little as he did so. He looked at the mirror and gasped. What he saw freaked him out.

His hair was snow-white. There wasn't a trace of black, gray, or even a light silver! It was as white as freshly-fallen snow on a cold, winter night. He also had radioactive green eyes. But they were _glowing_! His body even seemed to be glowing!

His eyes widened. That was _him_. "Am I dead?" the little child asked out loud, but then put a hand over his mouth. It _echoed_! "La la la. Echo, echo! Do you like waffles? Fruitloops!" he spoke again. He clamped his mouth shut when it echoed again.

Tears formed in Danny's eyes. _He was dead._

Just then, time seemed to slow down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Woot! An update! Enjoy peoples! I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Danny's eyes widened as everything stopped. Something appeared around his neck, a weird necklace thing. Some bubbles in a test tube stopped fizzing, some birds he heard stopped chirping. But that wasn't what he was focusing on. What he was focusing on was a large man in a purple cloak appearing in front of him. His eyes were glowing red, and his skin was light blue, but darker than Danny's eye color.

"Ahh!" the tiny ghost yelped. He backed up to the wall. He shrunk down in fear as the man floated over to him. "W-who are you? _What_ are you?"

The man chuckled. "I am Clockwork- master of time. I am a ghost, as are you."

"I'm a ghost?! But Mommy and Daddy always say that ghosts are mean!" Danny whispered in fear.

Clockwork frowned. "That is untrue. Many ghosts just want to be left alone, others are misunderstood. Some are a little violent, but that is there obsession."

"Obsession?" he questioned.

The ghost of time nodded. "Yes. Even you have an obsession, but you have yet to find it out. Every ghost must find out their obsession."

Danny was still petrified of the floating ghost in front of him. "Why are you here?"

Clockwork's face became more serious. "You know how you went into the portal?" Cue Danny nodding. "You are half ghost. Something will happen to you in a week. Let's just say… it is not good. When a week passes, come down into this lab. I will be here."

"How can I trust you?" Danny suddenly asked, very suspicious.

"I know everything," he replied. "I know that your full name is Daniel James Fenton, younger brother of Jasmine Marie Fenton and son of Jack and Maddie Fenton."

The halfa's eyes widened. "Wow! You do know! So you said I was half ghost, right?" Clockwork nodded. "Does that mean I'm a human too? That would be so cool! Do I still have black hair and blue eyes?"

The time ghost chuckled. "In order. Yes, you are human. It is cool. You still have black hair and blue eyes. To turn back to normal, search for a strong, cold feeling in your gut. When you feel it, make it so it expands. Does that make sense?"

Danny cocked his head to the side, a little confused. Still he tried. He closed his eyes in concentration. When he opened his eyes, a very light blue ring appeared around his waist. They split in half, one traveling up, one traveling down. When they disappeared at the top and bottom of his head and foot, he was back to normal. He looked down.

Minus the HAZMAT suit.

"I like the other suit more," he giggled.

Clockwork smiled. "Goodbye for now Danny. Remember, it's all in concentration."

"What's in concentration?" asked the halfa. He looked back up, expecting an answer.

The ghost was no longer there. Instead, there was a small, green puppy on it's side. It was breathing heavy. Next to it was a note and collar.

Danny crawled over to the small puppy and put a hand on it.

Panicked, he quickly grabbed the note. He read it over and over again.

 _Danny, this is Cujo. He is a ghost pup._

 _He is a Saint Bernard dog, who passed away not so long ago._

 _This may sound weird, but you will be able to understand him._

 _Being half ghost will help you with communicate with other ghosts,_

 _including animal ghosts._

 _Put this collar on Cujo._

 _~Clockwork._

The halfa grabbed the blue collar and clipped it around Cujo's neck. Suddenly, the dog's fur came a silvery-white coat. The puppy made a small whining sound. Danny looked at him to see his eyes were fluttering open.

"Are you okay?" asked the five year old.

The dog stood up on all fours and shook, smiling. "Yep! I'm okay. Hey, what's your name? I don't think I have a name. Want to play?"

Danny blinked. Clockwork wasn't kidding when he said he could understand the dog. "Your name is Cujo. That collar on you makes you have a white coat and pretty brown eyes. But you have green fur as a ghost. I'm Danny."

"I'm a ghost? Cool! Hey, are you my owner? Are _you_ a ghost too?" the dog ran up and licked Danny, causing him to laugh.

"I guess. A ghost came in and told me I was a halfa. Half ghost, half human," the child grinned. "I would love to be your owner, but I would have to ask Mommy or Daddy first. I've always wanted a dog! Let's go to my room, but first let me change into my regular clothes."

 **YEP. LINEBREAK.**

Danny laughed as Cujo started floating around in his room. "You're funny Cujo! If Mommy and Daddy let me keep you, want to go to the park?"

The puppy smiled. "Sure! But didn't you say you were a ghost too? Doesn't that mean you can fly too?"

The halfa paused. "I guess. I'll try to go ghost." He tried to feel that cold sensation once more. The rings appeared once more, but transformed him back into a ghost with the HAZMAT suit.

"Wow! You look awesome!" the puppy grinned.

"Thanks! So, how do I fly?" Danny asked to him. Sure, he may be a puppy, but he knows how to fly.

Cujo blinked. "Um, not sure. Concentration I guess?"

Danny rolled his eyes but did as told. He closed his eyes and imagined what an astronaught would do in space! He felt a weird sensation in his body. He felt like he didn't weigh anything at all! He opened one eye.

He wasn't on the ground; he was floating!

"This is amazing Cujo!" Danny grinned, starting to fly around the room.

When he finished five minutes later, he noticed his legs were gone- and replaced by a whispy tail. "What?!" he yelped. He quickly tried to make his tail legs again, but with no avail.

He tried to turn human, but barely was able to do so. As he transformed back, Danny was relieved to find his feet back again.

Suddenly he heard a car driving crazily on the streets. His eyebrows furrowed. Had he ever been able to hear something from that far away? "I think my parents are home. I can hear their car."

Cujo barked. "Me too! That's cool! You can hear from far away like me!"

Danny smiled and picked up Cujo, but paused when he realized when he didn't see his hands. "Ahh! Where are my hands?!"

"They're just invisible! Don't worry! Just turn them back!"

Danny was getting tired, but tried his hardest to turn them back to normal. He did eventually, and ran downstairs to greet his parents.

His dad was the first to enter, walking in and heading to the kitchen. His mom and Jazz walked in next. His mom looked at Danny and smiled, but then her eyes laid on the dog. "Why is there a dog in here, Danny?"

The halfa smiled. "This is Cujo. I found him next to our house when I closed the door," he lied. "Can I keep him mom? I really like him!"

Maddie rubbed her face. "Well, he is cute… but we would have to get him food, and maybe a chew toy."

Danny grinned. "So… yes?!"

"Fine."

"Yay! Master Danny! I can stay with you! We can be ghost buddies!" the puppy yipped.

The child grinned at the puppy. "That's right Cujo! You can stay!" he rubbed his head.

The woman smiled. "You seem to really like each other. That bark was adorable too."

 **IF YOU LIKE PINA COLADAS! I MEAN, UH, LINEBREAK!**

Danny sat at the table, excited for dinner. His mom had gone out to get Cujo a bowl and food.

His dad was sitting at the table, nibbling at some fudge. He looked really depressed.

Maddie brought out the food. Chicken and rice. She gave everyone a piece and some rice.

Danny quickly got off the table and poured some food into Cujo's bowl. He grinned at his dog, who smiled back.

"Thanks Master Danny!" the dog barked happily.

He nodded and walked back to his seat. Jazz looked up from her book. She smiled. "You two seem to really like each other. It's almost as if you can understand each other!"

Danny chuckled nervously. "Haha, yeah right. That would be cool though!" he risked a glance at his dog, who cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"But you do understand me, right?"

The halfa mouthed 'Not now' right back. Jazz noticed this, but didn't question it.

After dinner, Danny decided to take Cujo out to the park. "Want to come, Jazz? Mommy is going to drive!"

The red haired girl shrugged. "I guess. I'm going to take my book, though. It's really good!"

 **LINEBREAK! AT THE PARK!**

"Come on, Cujo! Let's play fetch!" the raven haired boy smiled.

"Okay! Are we doing it with a ball? Oh, or is it that frizbee? I bet it's a stick!" the puppy rambled.

"Which ever one you want. I prefer the ball, though," Danny replied.

"Okay!"

Danny threw the ball. It went further that he intended, which was weird. He had _never_ been that strong to throw it that far.

Cujo retrieved it. It went on for awhile, until they got bored. "Hey Master Danny?"

He replied, "Yeah?"

"You said you can understand me, which you do. But to your sister you said you couldn't. Why?"

Danny sat down next to a tree, motioning his puppy to do the same. "You see, I got my cool powers literally just today. I was told by another ghost that I would be able to understand you. That's why I'm having so much trouble with my powers."

Cujo nodded, starting to cuddle next to him. "I hope I stay with you forever."

Danny smiled. "Me too, Cujo. Me too."

Suddenly, a twig snapped behind him. His eyes widened.

"Danny?" asked his sister, as she came out from behind the tree, "What was that?"

 **Yes, Jazz heard the last part. Not the part about the powers, but the one where he replied to Cujo. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**WOOT! I don't own Danny Phantom! :D**

"Um… Master Danny, just tell her the truth!" Cujo insisted.

Danny sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I can understand Cujo. I was, uh, messing around in Mommy and Daddy's lab. Something splashed on me. Then I heard Cujo barking outside the house," he bit his lip. "That's when I found him outside the house. When he barks, I hear words."

Jazz looked at her brother wide eyed. "Okay, um, if you're telling the truth, turn around." He complied. "Alright, Cujo, how many fingers am I holding up?"

Cujo barked. "Three!"

"Okay, now Danny, if you can understand him, then how many fingers am I holding up?"

The halfa blinked. "Uh, Cujo said three."

Jazz gasped. "You _can_ understand him! That' so cool!"

"I know! But mom is calling us over, let's go," Danny replied.

They walked over to their mom, who was saying it was time to go home.

 **BACK AT THE FENTON HOUSEHOLD! YES, THIS IS A LINEBREAK!**

Danny was on the couch, watching some _Blues Clues_. Jazz had insisted on the show, even though Danny wanted _Tom and Jerry_ again.

Cujo's tail wagged as Blue came into view right next to Steve. "That is a well drawn cartoon dog! How do they get a real life human and an animated one together?"

The halfa grinned at his dog. Thank goodness their parents went out to get groceries. "I'm not sure, Cujo. Ask Jazz."

"Ask me what? I can't understand Cujo, you can, little brother," she replied, crossing her arms and looked at him. She was still a little skeptical of the whole 'understanding his puppy' business.

He blinked. "He asked how they got a real human and an animaturd one together."

Jazz laughed. "It's 'animated,' and I think they record the guy first. Then they make Blue in there by using an animation system."

Cujo barked. "He said, 'That's neat!'" Danny translated. "Do we have any ice-cream Jazz? I want some!"

She rolled her eyes. "That's why Mommy and Daddy went to the store, and we're out of bread again."

"Oh." Unbeknownst to Danny, he completely turned invisible. He continued watching tv. He hummed a random song, kicking his feet on the couch.

Cujo noticed. "Master Danny, you went invisible!"

The halfa yelped and turned visible, smiling sheepishly under Jazz's glare. "Uh, sorry Jazz. I, um, hit my heel to hard on the couch?" it came out more as a question, but the red haired girl paid no mind. She just huffed and watched some more tv.

The ghost dog let out a huge yawn, which didn't go unheard by the siblings. "Ready for bed, Cujo?"

"Sort of. Hey, want to practice our powers in your room? I like it in there. It has ships and stars and-"

"Alright, alright. We can, just _please_ stop talking!" Danny's nose wrinkled up.

Jazz looked at her brother annoyed. "You don't have to rub in the fact you can talk to animals! By the way, do what?"

"Um, I can only understand Cujo. He just asked to go to bed. Night, Jazzy!" the rushed upstairs.

The saint bernard puppy licked Jazz. "Don't worry! I'll protect your brother!" he ran upstairs with his master.

When he got to his boy's door, he phased through. "What do you want to work on? Oh! Intangibility! We can work on getting you out of the bed!"

Danny yelped again as he tried to gte out of his bed. His legs had gone intangible, and was sinking through his bed. He tried to pull himself out, but he ended up just pushing himself down even more. Cujo hurried over, turning intangible and pushing him back up from below.

"Thanks, Cujo. I'm going ghost!" Danny yelled as the white rings appeared. With the transformation complete, he started to hover in midair. He grinned. "That's my new catchphrase. Do you like it?"

The white puppy grinned. "It's neat! So, intangibility and invisibility. It's pretty much all in concentration, I guess. It gets easier after the more time you are as a ghost. I haven't been one that long, but I got the hang of it really fast!"

Danny nodded. He turned invisible easily, but it was harder to turn back to normal. He did it eventually. They kept this up, going intangible and tangible over and over until he got the hang of it. He turned back human and put his pajamas on.

Just as Danny was about to go to bed, a blue wisp escaped his mouth. He sat up and looked around, his eyebrows narrowed. What was that?

"Hey, Cujo?" he called his dog, who was curled up at the end of his bed. "A blue misty thing just came out of my mouth. Do you know what that is?"

Cujo lifted his head up. "Not really sure. Is it morning? It doesn't feel like it. See? It's still dark outside!"

Danny rolled his eyes. "No, but I might have woken you up. Sorry."

"Oh, it's fine, you're more important to me anyway! So, a blue mist, huh? I've heard a few other ghosts talking about something called a 'ghost sense,' which is a sign to show one ghost that another is near! It comes out in different ways, one may be mist or another, eyes glowing extremely bright! So, you may have been sensing a ghost!" Cujo excitedly explained.

The halfa cracked a grin. "For a puppy, you sure are smart. I wonder if I _was_ sensing a ghost! Why didn't I sense you or Clockwork when you first appeared?"

The ghost puppy tilted his head to the side. "Maybe it's because your powers are still developing. I mean, you only came out of the portal today, and didn't have any trouble with then until hours after. Maybe they just take time to start to work!" he concluded.

Danny nodded. "But if I were sensing a ghost, who would it be? Maybe we should check! We can be superheroes!"

Cujo stood up and streched. "Alright! But become a ghost and go invisible. I'll go invisible as well. I sure hope your sister went to bed!"

He nodded and went ghost. He picked up his puppy and turned them invisible. He walked out of his room and down the stairs, floating ever-so-slightly. As he reached the bottom, Danny looked around to see any ghosts. It was weird; he could see completely fine even though it was pitch black! Jazz must have gone to bed.

He looked over to the lab enterance to see a glow emitting from it. He raised an eyebrow. His parents were either blowing something up, but they weren't home yet, so it must have been something else. Danny floated over to the door. "Is it possible to become intangible _and_ invisible at the same time?"

Cujo nodded his invisible head. "That might drain you, so I'll do it!" The white haired kid felt the tingling sensation all over his body. He grinned. He floated through the door and the feeling left.

"Thanks, Cujo!" he whispered. "Should I stay invisible?"

"Nah, your parents aren't down here. So we should be fine!"

Danny nodded and turned visible, putting his puppy down. He flew to the bottom of the lab's stairs, looking for any signs of a ghost. His eyes laid on something glowing near the portal. He floated over to it. His eyes widened.

It was a blob of green, glowing red. It's glowing sea foam eyes were looking everywhere, as if trying to comprehend where he was.

"Hey, Mister Ghost?" asked Danny.

The specter jumped, his eyes darting on the halfa. "Uh, where am I kid? I was just exploring the Ghost Zone when a random portal opened up and I fell through and now I'm in this weird tech place that isn't glowing and all of these test tubes are full of spectral energy and now I don't know how to get home and-"

"Whoa whoa whoa! I didn't get the half of that, and I'm the one usually rambling on around here!" the ghost puppy yapped.

Danny chuckled. "You're in my parents lab, and you're in the Human Realm? Is that what you called it in the car on the way to the park, Cujo?" he asked.

Cujo nodded. "Yeppers! No worries though, I think your portal will lead right back to the Zone."

The ghost let out a breath he didn't even need. "Oh, thank goodness. My girlfriend would be so mad if I missed out on cleaning the lair. Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you!"

The halfa smiled at the ghost. "No problem. I think the portal turns on when you step near it," he said, landing and walking over to the portal. It opened automatically. **(A/N The reason it opened is because a Fenton was near it. Jack had put a lock only a Fenton could open. Sometimes he has his moments…)**

"Thank the Ghost King! Thank you, young one and his dog. I will never forget this!" Just as he was about to fly through the portal, Danny yelled at him to stop.

"What is your name?" he asked.

The tiny ghost grinned. "The name is Skulker! Thank you!"

 **Yes, I included Skulker. This was before he got the suit, so he is not bad yet.** _ **Yet**_ **.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello~! I've been getting amazing feedback on this story. I'm happy you all enjoy it! So, here is an update!**

 **Read and review! It helps me figure out what I should do and what I shouldn't. :D**

The halfa blinked. "Well, that just happened."

Cujo nodded. "That ghost seemed very happy you helped him! It was nice of you! How come the door opened when you walked over, Master Danny?"

"I'm not sure," he shrugged. "I just walked over, but I think Daddy put some, uh, I think he called it DNA? Lock-y thingy, where only people from our family can open the portal."

Suddenly, both of their ears perked. They heard a car engine stopping. Cujo gasped. "Master Danny! Your parents are home! We have to get to your room! Plus, you're in your ghost form! _What do we do?!_ "

Danny in a panic grabbed Cujo. He thought of being in his room, letting the power ingulf him. He felt himself disappear and reappear elsewhere.

He panted. That was _tiring_! He transformed into a human as his eyes fluttered. The halfa took a deep breath. "What did I _do_?"

Cujo grinned. "You can teleport! Oh, that's so cool! Only very powerful ghosts can teleport!"

"That's coo-" before he could finish, he fell into a deep sleep.

The ghost puppy smiled at his Master. He grabbed the blanket that had fallen off the bed and put it on Danny. He sighed. "Goodnight, Danny."

 **THE NEXT MORNING. WAIT, IS THIS A LINEBREAK? I THINK SO.**

Danny mumbled as he was shook awake. "Danny, it's time to wake up. First day of school, remember?"

His eyes opened. He saw his mom smiling over him. "What?"

She rolled her eyes. "First day of school? Remember? You're in first grade now, you've been excited for weeks!"

"Oh. Can Cujo come?" Danny asked, not tired anymore.

Maddie smiled sadly. "Sorry honey, he can't. Kids have allergies, and pet's aren't allowed in school."

The halfa smiled, with his eyes twinkling with an idea. "Okay, Mommy. Cujo won't come to school with me."

The ghost hunter smiled. "Good. Now get dressed! I'm making some eggs for you and Jazz."

Maddie then left the room, causing Danny to smirk. "Cujo, can you become invisible for the school day?"

Cujo nodded. "Yep! Don't worry! It'll be fun hanging out with you."

Danny smiled and got dressed in his red and white t-shirt and jeans. He put his red sneakers on and ran downstairs with Cujo hot on his trail.

As he finished the last step, he ran over and sat on the chair. "Where's Daddy?"

"He's in the basement. He's trying to get the portal to work," Jazz said, rolling her eyes.

The raven haired kid grinned sheepishly. He _knew_ it worked, but didn't say anything. Maddie came over with some eggs and toast, giving it to her two kids.

Suddenly everyone in the room heard some banging on the basement's stairs. Danny could tell it was his dad. "MADDIE!" he yelled on the top of his lungs. "THE PORTAL WORKS!"

" _What?!_ " Maddie's eyes widened, and ran downstairs.

Jazz sighed. "Hurry up and eat, Danny. I'll walk you to the bus stop."

He nodded and ate rapidly. "Do you need food, Cujo?"

The puppy shook his head. "Nope! I'm good."

Once they finished eating, they grabbed their stuff for school and headed out the door. Danny had whispered to Cujo to turn invisible. For some odd reason, he could see the pup when he was invisible, vice versa. They neared the bus stop, which was near a corner near their house.

The bus came rolling down the street. Danny took a deep breath and entered the large machine.

 **AT SCHOOL. YES, THIS IS A LINEBREAK TOO.**

Danny saw Cujo sniffing around near the cubby area, which is where he was heading. He snickered when the puppy tripped over a backpack.

He grabbed his pencil box and book, and hung his backpack up. He eyed Cujo, saying 'Come on, let's go,' and walked over to his desk.

"Alright class!" his teacher spoke up. She had short red hair and gray eyes. "My name is Ms. Smith, but I'm sure you already knew that. It's time we introduce ourselves and say something you do or like. Now, come over here on the rug."

Danny skipped over to the large circle rug with a chair over on the side. He was pretty sure that's where the teacher went.

He sat down next to a girl with dark hair like his. Cujo leaped onto his lap, expecting him to be pet. Danny grinned at his dog and started to inconspicuously stroke him. The girl next to the halfa raised and eyebrow at him, but didn't question it. On the left of Danny was the teacher's chair.

"Okay, first to introduce is going to be this boy on my left," the teacher smiled.

 _Good,_ thought Danny, _It isn't me, which means I can think on what I'm going to say._

Cujo nodded. "I agree!" he whispered. "You should think of something like astronomy! You told me you like that, right?"

Danny's eyes widened. _I didn't even say anything! How did Cujo hear me? Can I talk to him with my_ _mind_ _?_

The ghost dog's eyes widened as well. _Um, maybe? I'm thinking stuff. Lalala, bones, ghosts, fairy godparents!_

The halfa grinned ever-so-slightly. _Awesome! I_ can _talk to you with my thoughts!_

Suddenly the kid on the teacher's right spoke up. "Uh, I-I'm Mikey," he sputtered. "Um… I really like to read, so, uh, yeah."

"Hi! I'm Nathan! I like to play instruments!" the next kid spoke up happily.

"Yo! My name is Dash! I like to play football with my dad!" a blond kid smirked.

Then an African-American boy spoke up, pushing his glasses back up. "My name is Tucker Foley! I really love technology! I even have a DS!"

The girl next to him spoke up. "The name is Valerie, but my friends call me Val. I really like to draw ghosts! I even heard that there have been ghost sightings here!"

Dash snorted. "Ghosts aren't real."

Cujo growled a little, but not enough to be heard by the human ear. Danny could hear it though, and he stiffled his laughter.

"I am Paulina Elizabeth Sanchez. I love riding in my father's limo and shopping!" the Latina girl next to Valerie gloated.

It went on for a while, kids introducing themselves and telling what they like. Then it came to the girl Danny was next to. "Hello, the name is Sam. Not _Samantha_ , I _hate_ being called that. What I like to do? I like to write poems and doodle various things."

Next was Danny, and all eyes were on him. "Do I _have_ to?" he quietly asked the teacher. He silently pleaded.

Ms. Smith sighed. "I'm sorry Danny, but you have to. Everyone else did, no one will make fun of you."

Danny, with his enhanced hearing, heard Dash mutter, 'That's what you say, lady.'

"Hey! I _heard_ that, Dash! Just because I'm different doesn't mean you have a right to be mean!" Danny suddenly yelled, causing everyone to jump.

"Teacher, I don't know what he's talking about! I was just sitting here!" Dash gave the puppy dog eyes to the teacher.

What was weird was the kid next to him, Tucker, had _barely_ heard Dash in the first place. How could the kid, all the way across from the rug, have heard him?

Ms. Smith glared at Danny. "That was not very nice, Daniel. Accusing another student? You can introduce yourself at the end of the school day, in the front of the whole class. Everyone, back to your desks!"

The school day went downhill from there. Composition was horrible, the teacher chose Danny to write the answer on the board. What was weird was the fact that he wrote some different language on the board, which was not English. His face had turned to the shade of a tomato, but there were some green hints in it. Cujo had told the halfa that it was native ghost language, which was Esperanto.

Math didn't go well. He get almost all of the answers wrong on a sheet of paper that only _he_ had gotten. The teacher was testing him.

Ms. Smith smiled, but then frowned at Danny. "It's time for lunch. Danny, do you think that you could carry this box down to the cafeteria? It has everybody's lunchboxes." It wasn't. It was full of heavy books.

Danny silently nodded his head, but then glared at the ground when he heard Dash mutter (again), 'That loser could carry half of a pound if he tried.'

The halfa fumed, and grabbed the box, (he took his lunchbox from his cubby already) carrying it with no problem. The teacher's eyes widened. _She_ could barely carry that box!

As Danny marched down the hall to the cafeteria, Cujo decided to appear. "That boy wasn't being very nice."

He snorted. "Neither was the teacher. Why does every person _hate me_?!"

The ghost pup floated onto the box and lied down. He turned invisible. "I don't hate you, Master Danny! I love you, and your sister does too!"

Danny sighed and put the box down in the cafeteria. "The other students are coming. Better find a seat…" he grumbled. He marched over to a table with only a few seats. He sat and pulled out his lunch. A jelly sandwhich with some goldfish.

Cujo sat on the table, wagging his tail. "Can I have some goldfish, Master Danny?"

The raven haired child smiled and gave some fish to his dog. Just then, all of the other students piled in. He saw the blond-headed jerk glare at him before sitting down with his friends.

 **AT THE END OF THE SCHOOL DAY. SO MANY LINEBREAKS!**

Danny gulped as the teacher called on him to come to the front of the room to introduce himself. He reached the blackboard, with Cujo floating near his waist.

"Um, alright. My name is Danny James Fenton, I live with my parents and sister, and um, I recently got a puppy named Cujo."

The teacher frowned. "Alright, but what do you do for fun?"

The halfa played with his thumbs, looking down. "I, uh, like to Stargaze with my mom. We always look at the stars and the moon."

Just then Kwan, a friend of Dash's, spoke up. "Say something _interesting_! You're such a wimp, nerd, loser, boring piece of trash!

Suddenly, Danny looked up, glaring at his entire class. His eyes were glowing a radioactive green. "You want something interesting? How about _this_?!" the child yelled. He started to hover a few inches in the air. "You people are all _jerks_! Especially _you two_!" he pointed to Dash and his so-called 'teacher,' who were cowering back in fear of the floating kid in front of them. "All you did was pick on me this entire day!" his hands started to glow green. "And I've had _enough_! It's hard enough being in my own _family_ , who's rather pay attention to their work instead of staying with their kids! Jazz my sister is the only one in this world who cares about me, not to mention my new puppy Cujo!" at this point, Cujo had come alive and was snarling at all of the kids, especially the teacher.

But Danny wasn't finished yet. "You know what? I'm not going to take any more of this! I'm out of here!" with that, the halfa somehow blasted his chair to splinters with the energy radiating off of his hands. He picked up his dog and landed.

By this time, Ms. Smith had jumped out of her stupor and glared at the young boy. "I don't know _what_ you are, or why you think you can just leave, but I'm responsible for you! Even if you are some kind of _freak_!"

The ghost boy glared at her teacher, causing her to shut up. "Oh yeah? Well, try and stop me!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, then turning intangible and flew into the ground. The halfa sniffed back tears as he flew out of the ground outside of the school.

"Come on Cujo, let's go," he grumbled, and went ghost. It was easier to use his powers in his ghost form. Honestly, he was exausted. But he knew he had to leave that morbid place.

As he neared Fentonworks, he flew into his room and turned human. He started to cry. "I hate this! Why do my parents love inventing more than _us_ , Cujo?! It isn't fair!"

All the puppy could do was watch his Master cry in his bed. "Come on, let's go get something to eat downstairs. Maybe that will make you feel better."

Danny sniffed and walked downstairs with Cujo not leaving his sight. He grabbed a water bottle and drank, extremely thirsty from that long rant in the classroom.

"I want to go see if mom and dad are in the basement. If not, I want to see if Clockwork can see me early. I hate this," he grumbled, and walked downstairs. "Mom? Dad? You down here?"

"Yes, sweety! Dad and I were down here all day working on the portal! It works now, isn't that great?"

Danny sighed, frustrated. "I don't get it. Why do you like inventing more than us?"

Maddie frowned. "Now, see here, that isn't true. We just-"

The halfa cut her off. "Stay in the basement all day? Don't even say goodbye to your kids when they leave to a new school? Mope around whenever an invention fails and don't even try to _solve_ the problem? I'm done, mom. I'm sick of it. You and dad were never good parents. All you did was sit around all day with your little toys."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Danny-Boy, this is our lifes work! We can't just put it down for-"

"Some _family_ time? How about that, 'Dad?' How is that more important than family?! I even _know_ how the portal started! You put the 'on' button on the _inside_! Do you even know how _stupid_ that is?! I pretty much half died from it!"

"Half dying isn't possible, honey," Maddie started, starting to get angry. "You can't have one being be alive and dead at the same time."

Danny growled. "Then how do you explain _this_?!" He went ghost. In front of his _ghost hunting_ parents.

Jack's eyes widened. "You can't be our son! That's why he was acting so weird!"

"I _am_ your son! You're just to absorbed in your own work to realize it! I _hate_ you guys!"

Maddie pulled out a wrist ray, and was about to fire, until a voice Danny thought he would never hear again yelled, "TIME OUT!"


	5. Chapter 5

**So much feedback! You guys are great! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was camping with the family. Also, it was one of my family member's birthday today (the 30th)! So she is happy and stuffs. We went camping and had a great time.**

 **Alright, here's the new chapter! Jazz will play a more important role in the future. Maybe, maybe not. Enjoy it! :D**

"Clockwork? What are you doing here?" asked the clueless five year old. He noticed he had the medalion on, along with his dog.

The old ghost said nothing as he motioned his staff towards his partents, who had guns out. Maddie's was even all charged up.

Danny's eyes widened at he looked at the old time ghost. "Is this the thing you said was going to be bad for me? But I thought…"

Clockwork put a hand up, silencing him. He shifted to a baby, and sadly smiled. "I said it would happen in a week so you not worry, Daniel. I know this is tough for you, as you had only become a ghost yesterday. You are having trouble with your powers, and only Cujo understands what you are going through."

The white-haired kid nodded sullenly. "Yeah, only my best friend in the whole world knows," he cracked a grin. "But hey, at least he isn't some ghost hunter like _Jack_ or _Maddie_ wanting to do, uh, do experiments? Is that what they call it? I'm not really sure."

"Don't worry, Master Danny! I'll always be here for you, no matter that the humans do to you, count on me!" Cujo floated up and licked Danny on the cheek, causing him to giggle.

"Now, Danny, I have something to tell you. I can and will erase peoples' memories on what happened today. At school and at home. You can stay here and live out the days as a halfa without anybody knowing," the time ghost explained, but then frowned when Danny shook his head furiously. "But I know that isn't the case with you. You want to live with someone knowing about your halfa status and accepting you."

Danny nodded, so Clockwork continued. "So you can come live with me if you'd like, in the Ghost Zone. I would teach you the ways of a ghost and control of your powers."

The halfa said nothing, his face unreadable. Then, he slowly smiled. Tears threatened to come out of his eyes and he ran up and hugged the now- adult ghost. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Clockwork smiled back, rubbing his head. "No problem. Now, go get your stuff. Your parents will remember you and call child services, so you can only come in the Human Realm as a ghost, which is risky."

 **AND I… WILL ALWAYS LOVE LINEBREAKS! Yay for randomness!**

Danny phased through the floor of his room, Cujo following. "Alright, I want my backpack without all of my school stuff, and my rocket, and this and that and…"

When Danny finished, he phased back in the basement with Clockwork and his puppy. Suddenly he frowned. "What about Jazz?"

"Do not worry, you will see her again. All in due time."

With that, the trio were teleported into Clockwork's lair with a shout of, "TIME IN!"

 **DPAEOFIHSAOGIBQOPF-LINEBREAK-OAEHFOEZJBQMPDP**

"I'm home!" Jazz called out as she walked into the front steps. She had a great first day at school! The teacher was praising her for getting every answer right when she was called on. She had made a friend who loved baking and Jazz's eye color. The red haired girl even got a free cookie from the lunch lady!

Suddenly she heard sobbing. She looked around but found out that it was coming from the lab. She dropped all of her stuff and ran down the steps. She tripped, but quickly caught herself as she ran down the stairs as fast as her little legs could carry her. What she saw was a surprise to her. No, really, it was that bad.

Her mother was on the grond crying, a small puddle of tears were around her. Her father was sitting at a table, playing with his fudge instead of eating it. Silent tears were streaming down his face. He even had an unfinished ghost machine next to him- and he wasn't even doing anything about it!

Jazz ran up to her mom. "Mom, what's wrong? Why are you and Dad so upset?"

The ghost huntress didn't say anything as she looked at her daughter with puffy red eyes. She sniffed as another tear came rolling down her face. "D-D-Danny is gone."

The red haired girl's eyesbrows furrowed. _What? He was at school!_

Maddie wiped the tear away and glared at the ground. "Apperently he left off of the bus and didn't go to class. We just found out, the principal called us and told us that one of his classmates saw him run down the streets." She started bawling once more, and tears started to form in Jazz's eyes aswell. "Why would he run away?! We didn't do anything to him! Even some of his model rockets are gone!"

As tears poured down the seven year old's face, but then glared at her mother. "You _didn't do anything_?! All you do is work on ghost technology on things that don't exist instead of spend time with your family! You care about your dumb obsession more than family, Mom!" Maddie opened her mouth to argue, but quickly shut it, knowing that her daughter was right.

With that, she stormed up the stairs crying her eyes out. She ran into her room and slammed the door shut and jumped onto her bed. Jazz hugged her legs close to her chest and cried.

She looked up with newfound confidence. "One day Danny," she bit her lip, "I'll find you. No matter how long it takes."


	6. Chapter 6

**YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Hello peeps! I'm here! I won't be updated a lot, mainly because I'm going to Comic-Con tomorrow! :D**

 **Now some of you may be wondering, "Well why not Monday?" Well, I'm going to camp Monday-Friday. The same thing goes for next week. Sorry folks, but I'll try to squeeze some typing in!**

 **Thank you for all of the wonderful support and reviews! It really means a lot! Now, let's go on with the show!**

 **I guess I'll do it right here. I do NOT own Danny Phantom. K bye. :P**

Danny looked at Clockwork's tower from the outside with Cujo floating next to him. It reminded him of that game grown-ups play. Isn't it called Chest or something? He wasn't sure.

"The correct term is 'Chess,' Danny," the now old-man time ghost corrected.

The halfa looked at him. "How'd you know what I was thinking?"

"I know everything," he smiled and winked. "Now, come, you must be hungry."

Right on cue, Danny's stomach growled loudly. He blushed a shade of green, like that of ectoplasm. "Yep."

Clockwork grinned, and motioned him to follow. They entered the tower and floated up a flight of stairs. They arrived in an odd room that resembled a kitchen. Danny floated to the fridge and opened it. He quickly grabbed the baby carrot bag and floated over to a chair near a circular table. The time ghost then phased through the ceiling.

After Danny finished his snack, he looked up and heard a different voice. He looked over and Cujo who was sitting next to his chair, sleeping. Rolling his eyes, the halfa then concentrated on turning intangible. He then floated through the ceiling just as the time ghost did. When he turned tangible, he looked around.

The room had floating ball-shaped things that reminded him of televisions. But instead, they showed real people and the sound reminded him of his thoughts that went through his head. **(A/N Just reminded me of 'Inside Out'…)**

He looked around a corner to see Clockwork with another ghost. The white-haired child's ghost sense went off. The ghost only had one eye and was wearing what seemed to be a cloak that was gray, black and yellow.

"The boy is only a child! It is a different time stream may that happen!" rang Clockwork's voice through Danny's ears. Worried he'd get caught, he turned invisible to avoid suspicion.

The other ghost growled.

 _How'd he growl without a mouth?_ The halfa asked himself.

"It does not matter! In time, he _will_ become a monster!" Were they talking about him? Monsters only existed in stories.

Clockwork growled and transformed into a baby. "Leave. I will take care of him. It is my job to watch the time streams, not yours. Go, and do _not_ come back."

The one eyed ghost then disappeared. "Come on out Danny, I know you are there."

Startled, the halfa became visible and walked over to him. "Sorry, Clockwork. Were you talking about me? I'm a monster?"

"No, you are not." He shook his head and transformed into an adult. "That dimwit doesn't know what he is talking about. You are no monster, you are an amazing ghost-slash-human who will grow up great."

Danny suddenly ran over to the ghost and hugged him. "Thank you, Clocky. Thank you."

Clockwork smiled and stroked the boy's hair. "You are very welcome, dear halfa."

 _9 Years Later…_

Danny's eyes snapped open as he hopped out of bed. He grabbed his clothes and stopped his alarm clock using his telekinesis. He phased his pajamas off and turned tangible and he put his normal clothes on.

The teen now had white goggles with black rims placed on his head. It was a gift from Clockwork. He had black ripped jeans and a green t-shirt with a black vest with a white collar and zipper, along with his logo (white as well). He had combat boots that were white with black accents as well. Danny ran out the door and out of the hallway, leading to a staircase.

He grinned as he slid on the pole connecting to the spiral wall that led to the main room of his guardian's tower. He came to a stop and quickly hopped over the table, using his flight to gain height.

Danny then turned intangible, floating to where the stop-watch worked. As he flew over to Clockwork, he skidded to a stop, not breathing heard at all. "How'd I do?"

His guardian didn't even look up from the time stream he was watching, but instead replied, "30.296 seconds. About 1.547 seconds faster than your record!"

The halfa put his hands up in the air. "Woo! Hey, where's Cujo?"

"Over here, Danny!" came the muffled yell from the ghost dog. The green dog came into view with a bone in his mouth. His tail wagged as he saw his master.

Cujo was now a full-grown Saint Bernard dog with glowing red eyes and green fur, with a blue and green spiked color. It had a DP symbol on it too.

"Hey, Cujo! Want to go visit Ember, Skulker, and Sydney?" Danny grinned and pet his dog.

Cujo's tail wagged harder. He put his bone down and barked. "Yeah! I hope you're excited for tomorrow! Death Day's are great! You got me this huge teddy bear squeaky toy!"

"I know what I got you," Danny chuckled. "But first, got anything for me to do today, Clocky?"

Clockwork waved in a 'you can go' gesture. "No, but have fun."

Danny grinned and went ghost. All of the colors were reversed, except for his dark and light green swirl of a shirt **(A/N Try to imagine the swirly Fenton Portal)**.

He held onto his dog with one of his hands and teleported outside of the tower. The teen let go of his dog and they flew together towards Skulker's island.

They passed some ghosts, some Danny knew, and some he didn't. He then remembered he had to return a book to Ghost Writer about the Human Realm.

Once they arrived, they flew towards the huge skull on the mountain. They phased through. Danny was surprised to see plenty of ghosts, all of them smiling at him. "Surprise!"

The whole placed was decorated with green, white and black streamers and random confetti on the floor. There was a table with chips, dip, and other party foods.

Danny grinned and landed, Cujo following suit. "Hi guys! Thanks for remembering my Death Day!"

Skulker then floated through the ground, wearing his metal armor. "Technically it's Half Of A Death Day, but you know what? Everyone in the 'Zone likes you. Doesn't matter, whelp!"

The teen chuckled and high-fived Skulker. "Why do you call be whelp, and where's Ember?"

"Right behind you, dipstick. The reason we call you those names is because we love you," Ember's voice said from behind him.

Danny smiled and turned around. "Hey Ember! How's it going?"

She smiled, her blue flamed hair flickering back and forth. "Pretty well, Skulker remembered our anniversary last week and be got me this awesome music note necklace," she pointed to her neck. "It's really cool. He made it himself."

Skulker awkwardly coughed behind Danny. "Here's a gift from Ember and I. She thought of the idea, and I made it."

The ghost game him a long box with wrapping paper that had tiny ghosts on it, much to Danny's amusement. He opened it, and grinned when he saw the gift.

It was a pen, but a special pen. It was black and white. The halfa clicked on the end. The pen then grew in size, turning into something completely different.

The pen was now a scythe, with a black and white bow with a silver blade. The white and black wrapped itself around and around, looking like a barber's sign post. **(A/N You know, the ones that swirl around and look like they go on for infinity?)**

"Wow! It's amazing!" Cujo barked.

Danny grinned wider. "Your right Cujo, it is amazing."

Ember rubbed her face and sighed. "How you understand that dog is beyond me."

Skulker chuckled. "Alright, here's the deal with the scythe. It will now never be a pen, but you can summon the weapon at will. It can disappear and reappear whenever you want it to."

Danny blinked and looked at the weapon. He cocked his head to the side. He thought of the weapon not being there, and it disappeared. The teen's eyes widened. It reappeared when he wanted it, and then disappeared again.

He ran over to Skulker and hugged him. "Thank you! Thank you guys so much! This is one of the best gifts ever!"

Ember rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless. "Come on, let's _party_!"

She grabbed her boyfriend by the hand and disappeared into the crowd, but not before the metallic ghost yelped. It wasn't a yell, it was a yelp.

Danny then looked to his bottom left side and grinned at Cujo. "Tomorrow is going to be the best Death Day ever!"


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Danny Phantom. I got Stan Lee's autograph at Comic Con, and I got a FNAF poster along with a mudkip plushy. Yay for video games and anime!**

"Thanks for the party guys, but I've gotta go, or my guardian would kill me," Danny blinked. "Well, half kill me."

Sydney Poindexter smiled. "Alright Danny, Happy early Death Day!"

The halfa smiled in thanks and called Cujo. The dog came happily running back to his master. Danny waved a goodbye then teleported outside of the large skull mountain, and started to fly home with Cujo hot on his tail (literally, he had a spectral tail).

When they arrived home, the duo flew to Clockwork's main working room. Danny smiled when he saw his guardian watching Princess Dora's time stream. "Hi Clockwork! Anything for me to do now?"

The time master shook his head and sent the stream away. He looked over to the teen with a smile on his face. "No, but I do have your Death Day gift."

Cujo grinned. "Wow, Danny! So many early gifts!"

Danny smiled at his guardian. "What is it?"

Clockwork took a deep breath that he didn't need. "I'm going to allow you into the Human Realm tomorrow."

The halfa's eyes widened. "Wow! Seriously? I haven't been to the human world in _nine years_! What makes it okay now?"

"You have grown up. You are responsible enough to go there without supervision. But you know I'm _always_ paying attention to you," he winked. "The scythe you got can store ecto-energy from your core, and you can use it to create portals to the Human Realm."

Danny grinned and summoned his scythe. "Can I try it?"

"Sure, but do _not_ go in," the now old man warned.

The teen nodded and put his left hand on the handle along with his right and concentrated on putting his energy in the weapon. It started to glow green, causing Danny to ask, "Alright, what do I do now?"

Clockwork replied, "Just slash the air, and it will make a rift. It will close when you re-slash it."

Danny complied, slashing the air with his new scythe. A green tear opened, but he quickly shut it. "Master Danny, that's awesome!" Cujo barked happily.

"That reminds me, Cujo needs a disguise," the time ghost gave a different collar to Cujo, taking the other off. It looked exactly like the last one. His fur went from green to silvery-white, his eyes from red to brown. He hadn't looked like that in 9 years.

"I remember that disguise! You had it for a few days when I was five!" Danny exclaimed.

Clockwork nodded. "You won't believe this, but you stayed at that party all day. It's ten right now, so go get some rest."

 **LINEBREAK. THE NEXT MORNING!**

After Danny's morning routine, he ran up to his guardian's work room. "Can I go? Can I go? Can I go? Can I-"

"Stop, Danny." Clockwork chuckled. "Yes, you may go, but there are rules. One, stay in your human form most of the time. The town you will go to does not believe in ghosts, but they _do_ have ghost hunters. The hunters even have a ghost portal, but shut it down years ago. Two, your name in human form is Daniel Work. You know your ghost form's name. Three, don't spend this all in one place."

Clockwork then gave Danny a green wallet with a lot of human dollars in it, about $150. He put it in his pocket.

"Thank you so much!" he ran over and gave the old ghost a large hug, transforming as he did so. The white haired teen summoned his scythe and made a portal. He hopped in with Cujo following behind.

They landed in an alley, and the halfa quickly shut the rip and turned human. He grinned at his dog who smiled back. _Alright, let's go._

 _Okay, Master Danny. So, what do we do first?_ The dog thought back.

Danny was about to 'reply,' but instead he bumped into a large teen about his age. "Ow, sorry about that."

"Hey, watch where you're going loser!" the blond jock growled. He raised a fist as if to punch Danny.

The halfa raised an eyebrow and caught the fist half a centimeter from his face. "Don't do that. It could hurt somebody."

He then let go and started walking down the street, leaving a baffled jock in the dust. He smirked to his dog. _I guess some humans are jerks. Eh, some ghosts are, but seriously, trying to punch some stranger in the face because I accidentally bumped into him? Wow._

Danny looked around. He saw a food joint that said 'Nasty Burger' for some reason. "Come on Cujo, let's go get some food."

The duo walked over to the restaurant. Danny's eyes narrowed when he saw a 'NO PETS' sign. _Dang, I guess you'll have to stay outside, or just turn invisible and intangible at the same time…_

The dog nodded. _Alright._

Danny looked around and saw that no one was watching, so he told his dog via telepathy he could become hidden to the human eye. They walked in, but first Danny headed to the bathroom. He walking in and looked in the mirror. His eyes narrowed.

He didn't have his DP symbol on his vest, and he looked at Cujo and saw that he didn't have it on his collar either. _Huh, why isn't my logo on my vest or your collar? Weird._

His eyes widened. He _was_ half ghost, and his name was Danny Phantom as one. If people saw Danny _Work_ have Danny _Phantom's_ logo, that might raise some suspicion. He told Cujo, and left the bathroom area.

The halfa walked over to the line, and looked at the menu. Almost everything had over two-hundred calories. He looked over the menu once more and saw there was a vegetarian menu. Grinning, he decided on what to order. _Want anything, Cujo?_

Danny saw his dog invisibly shake his head. _I had food before we left, but thank you Master Danny!_

It was his turn to order. "I'll take an egg salad with ranch dressing, please."

The cashier nodded. "Anything else?"

The teen nodded. "Yes, a water please."

"You're total is $8.99," she replied with a smile. Danny took out a ten from his wallet and gave it to the girl. "Thank you, your food will be brought over to the left."

He put his hands in his jean's pockets and walked over to the side, waiting for his food. He hummed some songs that he had heard Ember sing the night before. _Wasn't it called Glory Days or something like that, Cujo? Isn't the person what wrote it a human?_

 _Yeah, I think Ember called the artist Bruce Springsteen._

Danny's food was handed to him. "Thank you," he said with a smile, and headed out the door. Cujo, looking around, turned visible and tangible, since no one was looking.

The halfa sat at a bench that no one was using. He took out his salad and ate, while Cujo sat at the side and looked around in wonder.

When Danny finished his salad, he threw away the garbage and walked over to pet Cujo. "What do you want to do now, bud?"

"Excuse me?" a female voice asked behind him.

"Yeah?" the halfa turned around to see a girl with short black hair and a small ponytail on top. She wore gothic makeup with a black tank-top with a purple oval in the middle, along with a black skirt with green horizontal and vertical stripes. The female teen also had long purple socks with black combat boots, and on both of her wrists were black bracelets. Finally, she had a black choker on.

Next to the girl was an African-American boy with glasses, a red beret, an ugly yellow sweatshirt, green pants, and brown boots. He looked scared out of his wits.

"Is that your dog? Or is it a family dog?" she asked with excitement in her voice.

Danny raised an eyebrow at her and stood to his full height. "This is my dog, Cujo. Say hi, Cujo."

The dog barked. "Hello!"

Ugly Sweatshirt dived behind Goth Chick. "Ahh! Why'd you talk me into seeing this thing, Sam?!"

The halfa glared at Ugly Sweatshirt. "For your information, _he_ is not a _thing_. _He_ is a fully grown Saint Bernard dog that I found on the streets. Cujo listens to whatever I say. We can pretty much understand each other."

The newly dubbed 'Sam' raised an eyebrow. " _Everything_ you say? Isn't that kinda, I don't know, _impossible_?"

"Alright, what do you want him to do?" smirked Danny. "By the way, I'm Danny. Who's the guy with the ugly sweatshirt?"

Sam laughed while Ugly Sweatshirt blushed. "I'm Sam and this is Tucker. Hm… Can your dog go to that tree, run around it three times, and come back and sit down?"

Danny told Cujo what he had to do. _Don't nod,_ he added mentally. _The girl seems to catch onto things quickly._

The dog happily trotted over to the tree Sam pointed to, ran around it three times, came back, and sat. The goth's eyes widened. "That's _so cool_! Do you need a leash for Cujo?"

The halfa shook his head. "Nope. He's very well trained, I'd say the best in the Gh- I mean Earth, yep, Earth." He smiled sheepishly.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Alright, do you have a phone number? I'd like to see you again."

"No, I don't have one, my guardian-"

Tucker cut him off. " _WHAT_?! You don't have a phone?! What kind of parents do you _have_?! Don't worry Sarah, he won't insult you ever again!" he took out a weird gadget and started rubbing it lovingly.

Danny coughed awkwardly. "Uh, I live with my guardian. I don't have parents, I was pretty much abandoned. So, uh, yeah. Although my guardian is the best dad I could ever ask for," he finished with a smile.

Sam smacked Tucker on the back of his head. "Good job, doofus! He probably doesn't even trust us enough to tell him about his past."

He waved one of his hands as if to dismiss it. "It's alright. Well I gotta go, see you guys later."

The duo waved as Danny walked off with Cujo towards the forest. Suddenly he groaned. "I really want to go flying, but Clockwork said not to unless it was an emergency."

As they wandered deeper into the woods, he grew more bored. "Hey, Clocky said I never could use my scythe..."

He summoned his weapon, and let it go, falling on the ground. Cujo walked over to a large shady area to take a nap.

Danny started to use his telekinesis on his scythe, sitting down as it started to float. He twirled it around, and then brought it to his hands. He stood up and started to move it around his hands and arms, as if he had done it a million times before.

Suddenly he had a thought. If he could transfer ecto-energy into it, could he put his cryokinesis into it as well? Only one way to find out! He summoned his ice core and put the energy into his weapon. He then focused on blasting the ground with his scythe, his weapon complying and doing as he says. The ground became covered in ice and snow, but mostly ice.

Danny grinned as his scythe disappeared. He put his hand on the frigid ground. The ice started to meld into a different shape. Since it was ghost ice, it would not melt unless the halfa absorbed the energy back into his core.

Soon he had a perfect ice statue of a grandfather clock, making him smile and chuckle. His smile was soon cut off when he heard a barely audible whisper from the human ears…

"Um, Tuck, did you hear that laugh?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh crap," the halfa mildly cursed below his breath. He blasted the ice to bits using his ecto-blasts, then ran over to Cujo and turned invisible. It woke the dog up, but Danny shushed him. _Quiet, some humans heard me practicing my powers_. His scythe disappeared so he didn't have to carry it anymore. The bushed rustled as two teens stepped out. Danny recognized them from the Nasty Burger, but didn't dare step out of his invisibility.

"I heard it over here!" Sam exclaimed but then looked at the small clearing in front of her. Her eyes widened. "Whoa."

Tucker pushed his glasses back up to his eyes. "Shattered ice? It's the middle of Spring! It's impossible!"

Sam bent down and picked up the ice with her hand. "It's not even melting in my hand. What kind of ice _is_ this?!"

 _Stay invisible, I'm going to let go_. Danny warned the ghost dog. He saw Cujo invisibly nod his head.

The halfa let go then floated over to the ice on the ground. He put a foot on the dirt and started to absorb the ghost ice. All of it in unison started to fade away. All except the one in Sam's hand.

"I'm keeping it. It looks cool," she grinned and put it in her pocket.

Tucker was typing away on his PDA. "Signs still show it's impossible..." he muttered.

Suddenly Danny and Cujo's ears perked up. He heard… guns, and growling?

Danny's eyes widened. He didn't care what happened to him, but he went ghost, and grinned when he saw his logo was back on his vest. He told Cujo via telepathy to stay invisible and intangible no matter what happened. The two started to fly (still invisible) to the main city's street, where the gunshots were coming from.

The teen growled when he saw what was going on. Police cars were everywhere, and the men had their guns out. Some were firing.

" _Hey_!" Danny yelled on the top of his lungs, turning visible. He flew down to the ground and landed on one knee, his head down. He lifted his head revealing his glowing green eyes, making some bystanders and cops gasp. He stood up, glaring. "This is my friend. Do _not_ , I repeat, do _NOT_ fire at him."

"Get out of here, kid! Or, whatever you are!" one policeman cocked his gun, aiming for the two of them.

The halfa raised and eyebrow and starting making his hands glow with ecto-energy. More people gasped **(A/N Run, you idiots!)** and more cops readied their guns. "Oh come on! Let me talk to him!"

Danny ignored the looks he was getting and ran over to Wulf, who had a large gash on his leg. "Buddy, kio okazas? Ĉu tiuj homoj vundis vin?" _Buddy, what's wrong? Did these humans hurt you?_

The large ghost nodded. "Jes, ili pafis mian kruron. Ĉu vi povas helpi min, mia amiko?" _Yes, they shot my leg. Can you help me, my friend?_

Danny smiled and bent down, crouching. He started up his cryokinesis and made a bandage around Wulf's leg. "Tie vi iru. Kiel vi finas en la homa mondo? Mi scias ke vi povas disŝiri Rips, sed ankoraŭ, oni kutime ne iras, krom eble por eskapi danĝeron." _There you go. How did you end up in the human world? I know you can tear rips, but still, you usually don't go, unless it was to escape danger._

The wolf got up and stretched, making more cops shoot, but Danny made a sheild extremely quickly. He growled. "Don't you _dare_ do that again."

Wulf glared at the humans, but then turned to the teen. "Walker kaptis min, sed mi batalis mia elirejo. Miaj ungoj estas severe damaĝita, vi scias ajna bona kuracistoj en la Fantoma Zono?" _Walker captured me, but I fought my way out. My claws are severely damaged, do you know any good medics in the Ghost Zone?_

Danny shook his head. "Ne, mi ne faras, malfeliĉe. Sed mi certas Clockwork povas helpi, li estas mia gardisto. Mi fidante vi kun tiu informo, nun vi kaj Cujo estas la nuraj du aliaj fantomoj krom mi ke scias ke Clockwork estas mia sufiĉe tre adoptita patro." _No, I do not, sadly. But I'm sure Clockwork can help, he is my guardian. I'm trusting you with this information, now you and Cujo are the only two other ghosts besides me that know that Clockwork is my pretty much adopted father._

Wulf's red eyes widened. "Clockwork?! S-sed li estas mito! Legendo havas ĝin ke li kontrolas kaj vidas ĉiuj tempo kaj spaco. Estas vere, ĝi estas reala?" _Clockwork?! B-but he is a myth! Legend has it that he controls and sees all time and space. It is true, he is real?_

The white haired teen grinned. "Mi esperas tion, alie mi daŭre estus kun mia viva gepatroj kaj _ne_ disiĝi mortintoj. Nun trafis, li probable atendante nin." _I would hope so, or I would still be with my alive parents and_ _not_ _part dead. Now come on, he's probably waiting for us._

The halfa summoned his scythe, much to the amusement of his furry friend. He was about to tear a rip, until a voice cut him off. "Stop right there, spook!"

Danny looked up to see a large man in an orange jumpsuit and a woman in a blue one aiming ecto-weapons at him. His eyes narrowed. _They look familiar…_

"Um, why should I do that? I need to get my friend here to a medic," he retorted, frowned as he did so.

The woman snorted. "Yeah, right. No matter _what_ language you were speaking, all humans know that ghosts are downright evil, cunning, and deceitful."

The orange man nodded vigorously. "That's right, Mads! You no good waste of space needs to be destroyed before you take over the world!"

Danny smirked. "Well, then, you don't know that much about ghosts." He then riped a tear, with an invisible Cujo and wolf following behind.

Now in the Clockwork tower, he closed the portal and yelled, "Clockwork! We need your help!"

 **I'm having so much fun writing this story :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Clockwork appeared infront of the two and a half ghosts, with a calm look on his face. "Hello, Danny, Cujo, and you too, Wulf."

Wulf's eyes widened. "Mi ne povas kredi ĝin! La legendo estas vera!" _I cannot believe it! The legend is true!_ He exclaimed.

Danny looked at his guardian with a worried face. "Wulf is in serious pain, his leg was shot many times and his claws are all broken and scabbed. Do you have anything to help him?"

The time ghost nodded and floated into a different room.

"Do, Wulf, kial Walker kapti vin? Mi ŝatus pagi lin malgrandan viziton." _So, Wulf, why did Walker capture you? I'd like to pay him a small visit._ **(A/N I actually do not know Esperanto, I'm just using Google Translate!)**

Wulf shook his head side to side. "Ke mi ne scias. Ĵus mi flugante ĉirkaŭ la Fantoma Zono serĉas vin, sekvante vian odoron. Eble mi trudas vin alia fantomo teritorio." _That I do not know. I was just flying around the Ghost Zone looking for you, following your scent. Maybe I was trespassing on another ghost's territory._

Danny nodded and looked over to his side, seeing Cujo had fallen asleep. He smiled and sat down next to his dog, petting him.

Suddenly Clockwork came out of the small doorway with a bottle in his hand. "This is a special lotion that heals any wounds, but only to ghosts."

He floated over to the large animal ghost and put some of the lotion on his paws and claws. The cuts and scabs were instantly healed, along with Wulf's claws reforming.

Danny smiled. "Ili aspektas bone! Do, why'd vi provos veni kaj trovi min, Wulf?" _They look better! So, why'd you try to come and find me, Wulf?_

"Mi venis por deziri al vi bonan Morto Tago vizaĝo alfronti. Malfelicxe, mi devas preni mian lasi malantaŭen al mia kaverno. Estis granda vidi vin , mia amiko." _I came to wish you a good Death Day face to face. Sadly, I must take my leave back to my cave. It was great to see you, my friend._ With that, Wulf waved a goodbye and flew out of the tower, turning intangible in the process.

The teen smiled. "He's a good friend."

Clockwork nodded. "Wait here, I've got a gift for you," and he flew into the same room that he just came out of to get Wulf's lotion.

"Wow, two presents in one day from _you_? That's unexpected," Danny chuckled when his guardian came back.

The old ghost shook his head amused and gave Danny a box. He took it and opened the box, thinking about Boxy.

In the box was a new outfit for his ghost form, but not human. It was a black hoodie with white outlines, with a black and white t-shirt with the DP symbol **(A/N From the episode Micro Management!)**. There was a silvery-white belt with a black DP symbol as well. To finish it all off, he obtained white jeans, white fingerless gloves, and pitch black and silvery-white combat boots with spikes.

"These are amazing! I guess I was kind of growing out of my old clothes…" the halfa thanked. "Can I put them on right now?"

"Sure, and you may go shopping for new human clothes in the Human Realm," the stopwatch smiled.

After Danny changed, he woke up Cujo to tell him they were going back to the city they were just at. It was only about two in the afternoon, so they had time.

He summoned his scythe and created a portal, ending up in the middle of the streets. The duo quickly turned invisible, closing the rift.

Danny saw people looked at where he just was, probably expecting him to randomly start to blast everything. He rolled his eyes and gestured his dog to follow him.

They flew to a place called 'The Mall,' and Danny transformed into his human form. He smiled when he saw the mall accepted animals. He motioned his dog to follow him.

The duo walked into the large building, looking at different shops. The teen saw a pet store, a goth store, a food court, and various other places. Then Danny heard a call of a female person that made him smile.

"Danny! Over here!" called Sam.

He walked over to a table in the food court. Sam and Tucker were sitting there, enjoying lunch. "Hi."

Tucker still seemed skeptical about Danny, but allowed him to sit next to him. "Hey dude, so why are you in the mall?"

"Looking for clothes. The sign outside said Cujo could come in, so I took it," he replied with a shrug. "My guardian gave me some money."

Sam smiled, but then frowned ever-so-slightly. "You said guardian before. What's his name? Did he adopt you?"

Danny hesitated. "Um, his name is Charles Work, and yes, he unofficially adopted me. My parents, well, they loved their work more than me, and I think I had a sister. I'm not really sure."

"Oh my gosh, that's horrible! Parents should spend time with their kids! When did you leave them?" asked Tucker with slight guilt in his voice.

The halfa sighed, a little annoyed my the subject. "Nince years ago. My name was still Danny, but I refused to be my last name. I completely forget it though. Can we drop it now, please?"

Sam nodded and got the message, but Tucker wasn't so observant. "Aw, come on! If we're going to be friends, we gotta know more about you! Who were-"

"I said _drop it_ ," he clenched his teeth. "I'm not very comfortable talking about this with people I just met."

Tucker frowned. "Dude, it's just a question-"

" _DROP IT_!" Danny nearly yelled. "Just because you want to know something doesn't mean I'm just going to be, 'Oh, I just met you, and I'm willing to bet you will bring me to child services, so here is _all of my information about me_!'"

Then his ghost sense went off.


	10. Chapter 10

**For the record, there is a mentioning of Dan Phantom, and yes he exists. I just want to let you readers know that Vlad isn't involved in the story yet, and Danny doesn't even know of the fruitloop yet. I made a reference to that in the first chapter… Go find it!**

 **P.S. Danny is snarky in this chapter. Enough said! :D**

"Um, gotta go to the bathroom! Watch Cujo for me?" Danny asked with hope in his eyes.

Tucker eyed the dog. "Uh, well-"

"Thanks!" he yelled and ran over to the boy's bathroom. He ran in and turned invisible in a stall. He then went ghost, knowing nobody could see him. He summoned his scythe and floated out of the restroom. Danny was still invisible as he flew around the mall, looking for the ghost.

He passed a storage place, but then dozens of peple ran out screaming. _I wonder who that could be._ He thought sarcastically. He flew into the small storage room and saw the Box Ghost flying around with pure bliss in his eyes.

"Ugh, Box Ghost, why are you here?" he grumbled as he became visible.

Boxy looked over and saw his friend, flying over and hugging him. "Hi there, halfa! I was flying around the Ghost Zone looking for you to wish a great Death Day! I fell outside of this large rectangular building and found all of these boxes! I haven't been to the Human Realm since my death!"

Danny rolled his eyes but smiled and let go of the hug. "Alright, but why are you scaring the crap out of people?"

"I'm not! I was just simply looking at all of these amazing boxes!" he exclaimed in joy. He _was_ really happy to be back in the Human Realm… "By the way, I heard that you got a new scythe yesterday! And it looks amazing! Can you summon it in your human form?" He added the last part in a hushed whisper.

"Yep. It's a real gift," Danny twirled the weapon as if he was handling it for years. "Skulker made it for me."

Boxy's eyes widened. "That is so cool! I also heard that you can open rifts using it!"

"That may be true, but I only use it if I have to," the teen winked. "So, are you going back to the 'Zone, or what?"

The Box Ghost nodded. "Of course, but wow! That is so neat! Can I take a human box as something to remember this by?"

"Eh, why not?" Danny shrugged. "But please, don't cause so much havoc, and don't tell other ghosts about my scythe. I don't want them begging me to go to the Human Realm."

He nodded again while Danny opened a portal. Boxy flew through it, waving a goodbye.

The halfa smiled and waved back, closing the rift. He then flew out of the storage area, where he all of the people running around in a panic.

"Calm down, people!" he yelled, his eyes glowing more. The crowd looked up in fear of the halfa, causing him to roll his eyes. "Geez, he was a harmless ghost. All he wanted was to see some boxes."

Everyone still eyed his scythe, making him groan. His scythe disappeared, causing some people to gasp. "Oh no, my scythe is gone," he sarcastically stated. "The horror."

Suddenly, somebody blasted part of the wall, making a huge hole. Two hunters aimed their guns at Danny, one male and the other female. "Halt, spook!" the male yelled.

Danny raised an eyebrow and landed on the ground. He crossed his arms. "Halt, who uses 'halt' anymore?"

"Shut up!" the female spat. "Not put your hands in the air and don't move!"

The teen rolled his eyes but complied. The two hunters smirked and ran over to him, but before they could get their hands on Danny, he teleported behind them. "I never moved, technically speaking~!"

Blue Jumpsuit glared and growled. "Get him, Jack!"

He looked at the hunters with a curious expression on his face. "Before you blast me into bits, I would like to know your names. Who _doesn't_ want to know the names of the humans that are about to end your after-life?"

Blue Jumpsuit snorted, but Orange Jumpsuit eagerly jumped up. "I'm Jack Fenton and this is my wife, Maddie! Now, prepare to be ripped apart molecule by molecule!"

"Okay, but before you do, would you like a souvenir?" before the Fenton's could reply, Danny made a small item made of ice. He tossed it to Maddie, who caught it.

She automatically noticed there were some words on the small ice. She read it confused. "What on Earth?"

"Maddie, why does it say, 'Later, Suckers!'?" asked the large man.

The huntress looked back up to see the spectre gone. "I knew we should have blasted him! He distracted us!" she growled and blasted his ice.

Unbeknowst to them, Danny had teleported back into the boy's bathroom and turned human. He walked out whistling a song vaguely sounding like 'Escape – (The Pina Colada Song)'.

He walked back over to his somewhat-friends and thanked them for watching Cujo.

"No problem, Danny. Hey, do you want us to call you Danny, Daniel, or Dan-" Sam was cut off by Danny sending her a death glare. Even _Sam_ admitted it was frightening.

"If you ever call me 'Dan' ever again, I will personally promise you that is the last thing you will _ever say_ ," he growled, his voice taking on a small but barely noticeable echo.

Tucker yelped and hid behind Sam, but Cujo looked at Danny in sympathy. He _knew_ what he had gone through. He was _there_ when it happened. "Danny, chill out. They dodn't know."

The halfa looked over to his dog, then sighed. "Alright alright, I'm sorry. I just… have a bad history with that name. Please don't say it."

Sam huffed. "Fine, but how can it be _that bad_ -"

Danny glared at her, but stopped. "Well," he bit his lip. "I'll tell you, but somewhere more private."

He motioned them to follow him, along with Cujo. They walked out of the mall and into the forest. They walked for a good ten minutes, then Danny decided it was private enough. "Alright, here's the deal."

Tucker huffed and puffed, and put his hands on his knees, bending over. He raised a finger as if to say 'hold on.'

The raven-haired teen ignored that, and Cujo came over to sit next to Danny. He continued. "Someone, I'd rather not mention who, was purely evil. He killed people for fun and would abuse his power. His name was Dan, and his eyes pretty much glowed red, as in rage." Alright, not the full truth, but they won't know. "I had come across him a year ago, when I had to get something for my guardian. Dan had looked at me in pure anger and hatred, and I had no idea why." He hesitated. "That _man_ nearly killed me and Cujo at the time. He was throwing punches, and he even had a gun. Luckily, we escaped just as the cops arrived, and took him into custodity."

"Wow, that's harsh," Sam's eyes widened. "But why hadn't something like this been on the news? I pretty much watch it everyday."

"I was in another country, not the U.S." _Technically, the 'Zone is another world, but whatever._

Sam's eyes widened even more. "Oh my gosh, I completely forgot to tell you! This jerk named Dash, he has blond hair, came over and started asking about your dog." She bit her lip, but continued. "He asked 'Who's dog is this? I remember this dog.' I told him it was a friend's. He then growled and kicked Cujo in the leg, making him bark out in pain. I yelled at him, 'What the heck was that for?!'

"Dash then smirked and said, 'This kid with black hair and bumped into me, and he had this mutt. So, I want revenge.' He hit the dog one more time then ran off, laughing. I'm _so sorry_ for not telling you, it's just that there was this big explosion, I saw a kid with white hair and the local nut-jobs the Fentons, and everything was bananas! I'm really sorry!" she rambled.

Danny had a shocked expression on his face, but it quickly became anger. " _What_?! My dog was abused, and you forget to _tell me_?! What kind of friends _farus diru al iu pri tia afero?! Cujo, kiel povis vi permesu ke idioto malbondezirantojn vi! Uf! Tio blonda Jock estas tiel tuj ricevas ĝin la venontan fojon mi vidas lin! Cujo, ĉu vi bonfartas? Ho mia Gosh mi bezonas rigardi vian kruron, eble Clockwork povas helpi, aŭ eble eĉ homan medic! Ne gravas, sed oni devas vidi kuraciston_!" **(*)** Danny yelled in pure hatred.

He knelt down next to his dog and finally saw the wound. _It's good that I'm good at this kind of thing…_ he thought. He started up his ice core as the temperature dropped about 20 degrees. His eyes glowed a brighter shade of blue. He put a hand on Cujo's leg as ectoplasm started bleeding again. Danny then started making an ice cast that would stop the bleeding. Then, in Esperanto, asked, "Cujo, mi scias ke vi ne povis iradis tian lezo . Verŝajne rompita osto! Ĉu vi flosi tie, kaj se vi faris, kiel vi faris tion sen tiuj homoj vidante vin?" _Cujo, I know you couldn't have walked on this kind of injury. It's probably a broken bone! Did you float here, and if you did, how did you do it without these humans seeing you?_

Cujo hesitated. "I turned invisible, so you would have seen me, but the other humans wouldn't have noticed."

Danny winced and nodded. He got up and looked back at the duo of full-humans staring at him wide eyed, and terrified. He looked at the ground and rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess I have a lot of explaining to do, huh?"

 **(*)** _**DANNY'S RANT**_ **(*)** _ **What**_ **?! My dog was abused, and you forget to** _ **tell me**_ **?! What kind of friends** **would** **not tell anyone about such a thing?! Cujo, how could you let that idiot hurt you! Ugh! That blonde Jock is so going to** **receive it the next time I see him! Cujo, are you okay? Oh my Gosh I need to look at your leg, perhaps Clockwork can help, or perhaps even a human medic! It does not matter, but it is necessary to see a doctor!**

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews help! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Danny gulped and rubbed the back of his neck. "Alright, I've never really had to explain it, so I'll start about the degree drop thing."

"Wait, that was _you_?" Tucker's eyes widened. "All I saw was your back to your dog! What does the temperature have to do with _anything_?"

"Well, uh, this," he held out his palm, and his eyes started glowing blue once more. The two other teen's eyes bulged out of their heads as ice started to form out of nowhere on his hand.

Danny's eyebrows furrowed in concentration, and soon he had a small ice locket. He smiled and his eyes turned back to normal. "I have powers known as cryokinesis. I can control and manipulate ice. But that isn't all." He hesitated.

Sam grinned. "Wow! That's really cool! It looks like the ice that I found..." she trailed off, her eyes narrowing at the halfa in suspicion.

He sighed heavily and handed the locket to the goth. "Um, I don't really remember it, since I was five, but that's besides the point, I know the story of how this all happened," the teen waved it off. "I was five when I went into a ghost portal some people created, I don't remember who's, though. I walked in and accidentally pressed a button. I was zapped, and I came out looking different. I mean a _lot_ different."

"How so?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

Danny let out a deep breath. "Lady and Gentleman, it's about to get weird. Just, don't freak out, okay?"

Tucker and Sam nodded in unison.

The halfa took a deep breath, and let the rings appear around him. They traveled up and down, putting Danny Phantom in place of Danny Work.

Needless to say, Tucker fainted. Sam just fell to the ground.

Danny turned back human and smiled sadly. "I'll tell the rest of the story after Tucker wakes up."

Sam nodded dumbly. "Do you have any other powers?"

"Oh, I have loads. I can shoot ecto-blasts, fly, turn invisible and intangible, duplicate, ice powers, and I can sort of talk to my dog?" he finished weakly.

"Sure, I'll believe it when I see it," she rolled her eyes. "So, any more?"

Danny smiled mischievously. "Watch this." He looked over at a rock the size of a laptop, and put his arm out.

The goth's eyebrows furrowed. "What are you-"

"Shh!" he hushed. Suddenly, he smirked and looked back at the rock. It started to have a faint green glow around it as it started hovering in midair. The teen stuck out his tongue in concentration as he started making the rock float all around. "Telekinesis." He smiled. "It comes in handy at times."

"That is so amazing," Sam said in awe. "So, are you dead or alive?"

"Both. Don't ask me how it's possible, I haven't figured that out myself yet. But I have a few more surprises."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you do don't you?"

"Yep," and suddenly, a scythe appeared in his hands. He grinned. "This was my, eh, Death Day gift from one of my friends." Danny cringed a little when Sam asked what a Death Day was.

"Well, a Death Day is the day that a certain ghost dies. Kinda like you human's Birthdays." He gazed around the area, looking to see if anybody was around the four.

"You're a human too, you know," Cujo suddenly limped over to Danny and snuggled next to his master. "But you have been in the Ghost Zone for awhile now, haven't you?"

Danny snorted, much to the confusion of Sam. "Why'd you snort?"

The teen was about to reply, but a groan cut him off. "Ouch, what hit me?" came the techno-geek's voice.

"Tucker, are you alright?" Sam rushed over to her best friend.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine. Hey, why are we in the woods? Oh wait, Danny said he was gonna show us something- _holy crap_! You're that ghost kid that everyone has been talking about! Now I remember!" Tucker exclaimed, backing away from Danny. "Get away from me!"

The halfa frowned. "That's not very nice." He then got a devilish look in his eyes, and teleported, causing Sam and Tucker to jump.

He reappeared behind Tucker, not making any noise. No, seriously, he wasn't even breathing. "Phew, he's gone." Tucker let out a sigh of relief.

Sam tried to hide her laughter when Danny started to float cross-legged behind the techno-geek. "Are you sure about that, Tucker? Do you think Danny would just _leave_ his dog with a couple of people he just met _today_? I'm surprised he even trusted us enough with his secret!"

Tucker smiled. "Of course he isn't here! Look, he's not behind you, or me-" he was cut off when Danny tapped his shoulder. "Is something on my shoulder, Sam?"

"Oh no, of course not!" Sam exclaimed in mach horror.

"Are you sure, because I felt something on my- _holy mother of monkey milk_!" he yelped as he saw Danny defying gravity with a smug look on his face.

"Hi there, may I ask you why you are yelling in my face?" asked the halfa with an innocent expression.

"Dude, don't scare me like that!" Tucker yelled, and tried to punch Danny in the arm, but he just turned intangible. He smirked when he saw Tucker shriek.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Chill out, dude. I'm not going to eat your soul or anything. I'm just having a little fun!"

Tucker rubbed his face. "Fine fine, I'm sorry of what I said before. Friends?" he held out his hand to shake.

The raven-haired teen, instead of shaking back, used his telekinesis (without his arms and hands) to make Tucker's arm go up and down by itself. "Alright, friends." He dropped the power and stood back up.

"By the way, what language were you speaking? It's really cool!" Sam asked.

Danny blinked. "Oh, that. It was Esperanto, a language usually used by ghosts. I can speak Latin too," he winked.

"So wait, you can say anything? Alright, say 'Tucker is the best person ever! He gets all of the ladies and is great at jokes!'" Tucker grinned like a madman.

Danny nodded. "Tucker estas la plej lama persono en la mondo! Kiuj probable neniam havis fianĉinon kaj havas vere malbonan unu-linioj kaj cursi ŝercoj." _Tucker is the most lame person in the world! Who probably has never had a girlfriend and has really bad one-liners and corny jokes._

"That's awesome!" Tucker exclaimed, having no idea what Danny had just said.

"Yeah, it is. By the way, Master Danny, don't you still need to get new clothes?" asked the ghost dog.

" _Crap_!" Danny yelled loudly, making Sam and Tucker jump. "I forgot to mention that Cujo is a ghost as well! He usually has green fur and glowing red eyes. Ugh, he usually only looks like that in the Ghost Zone."

"Why did you say that right after Cujo barked? Plus, you looked at the dog like you could understa- _ooh…_ " muttered Sam.

Tucker looked completely lost. "What? You can understand animals?"

"No, I can only understand Cujo," Danny corrected. "I need to get new clothes, mine are getting too small for me. Want to come? That's why I went to the mall in the first place."

Tucker shook his head. "I gotta go home, but I'm sure Sam would love to go."

Sam glared at the geek but sighed. "Sure, I'll go. But what about Cujo? He's injured, is he not?"

Danny looked deep in though for a moment, but then summoned his scythe. Tucker jumped in surprise, but then shook it off.

The halfa cut a rip. "Cujo, go tell you-know-who that you need medical aid. Please, I don't want you getting more hurt than you already are. I _promise_ I'll be back soon!"

The dog nodded much to the surprise of the goth and geek. He ran through the rip, so Danny closed it. His scythe disappeared and went ghost. He smirked and grabbed his two friends, and flew them at speeds of up to 300 MPH.

"Danny! STOP!" Tucker yelled.

"Alright," and quickly stopped, making everyone fall through the ground.

"Seriously, Tucker? Great, now we're all gonna die," Sam grumbled, completely forgetting Danny was there.

He rolled his eyes and teleported at the last second, along with his friends. They ended up on the outside of the mall, where Danny had transformed human earlier. He did so again.

"I hope you enjoyed Air Phantom," he grinned with a slight bow.

"Oh, shut up…" grumbled Sam as they waved goodbye to Tucker.

Danny laughed and walked into the mall. The walked all around and looked for good shops.

Suddenly, Danny stopped mid-walk. His eyes started to glow green in rage. "Danny, what's wrong?" asked Sam.

He said nothing as he pointed to a tall person, with straight blond hair and a red sports jacket.

 **Somewhat of a cliffie! Woot! See you guys next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I didn't update! I was at a friend's party and stuff. So, will Danny kick Dash's butt? Is Cujo going to be okay? Or will I have to keep reminding people that Danny Phantom isn't mine?**

Danny's eyes didn't change from green as he stomped over to Dash. The jock seemed to be boasting about something, and it didn't help that the fact that Danny has super-hearing.

"Well, that loser bumped into me, and had that stupid dog with him!" he smirked to one of his buddies. "So when I saw that mutt with Goth and Geek, I walked over to it and kicked it in the leg as hard as I could."

The halfa growled. He turned invisible, not caring if anyone saw. He walked deadly silent over to Dash, and punched him as hard as he could in the gut.

He toppled over, and coughed up some blood. Danny turned visible, giving a glare that even _Chuck Norris_ would be frightened of. "What the heck did you do to my dog?" he spat with pure venom.

"Oh, that old piece of crap?" the jock smirked and got up. "Well, I-"

"I know what the heck you did! Kicking him, _you broke his leg most likely_! You can be put in jail for that!" Danny as quick as lightning grabbed the collar of Dash's jacket. "But you know what?"

Dash shook his head, still not thinking the raven-haired teen could do any damage.

"I think I'd like to beat you myself." He snarled and punched him in the face that time.

Suddenly, a police cop came running over. "Kid, what do you think you're doing? Dash here is the best football player Casper High has! You could be suspended if you got caught, which you are!"

Danny rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "I don't go to that school. But seriously? It's called 'Casper High'? Geez." He then used his telekinesis to push the guard back, but he didn't lift any parts of his arms to prove he was.

"What the he-"

"Language," Danny smirked, his eyes now blue, then turned back to Dash the Douche, who was getting up. "Now, you want to go run home like the baby you are, or are you going to take this fight like a man?"

He said nothing as he charged at the halfa, yelling in anger.

Danny raised an eyebrow, and sidestepped it at the last millisecond. The jock tripped, expecting his punch to hit, but got up quickly.

Danny faked a yawn, trying to get a reaction out of him. He did as the jock tried to punch him with his right hand, but Danny was faster, and caught his fist like he did earlier that day. He snarled, and started to add more pressure to the hand. Dash's eyes widened and he yelled out in pain.

The crowd around him cringed as they heard a crack, and watched Danny knock the blond-haired teen out with an _extremely_ powerful punch. The halfa kicked him as hard as he could in the... eh… nuts…

"That's what you get for hurting my dog," he spat, and walked out of the crowd and back to Sam, who watched the whole thing wide eyed.

"Okay, I'm good, let's go," Danny smiled and put his hands in his pockets as if nothing had happened at all.

The goth ran to catch up to him. "What the heck was that about? The police could have handled him-"

"We don't have any proof," Danny started, eyeing Sam. "Plus, did you see the mall cop? He sounded like he respected that human."

Sam stayed silent, but Danny then spoke again. "I'm probably not going to be able to come back to the mall again, which is great, because I need new clothes. Maybe Clockwork will have some."

The walked out the exit and back into the forest. Why was there a forest near the mall anyway? "Alright, wait a minute," Sam started. "Who the heck is Clockwork?"

Danny grumbled a little. "You weren't supposed to hear that. He's the one that saved my hide when I was five. He took me in and raised me. I'm practically his son. You can't tell Tucker that I told you, because I don't think he fully trusts me yet, unlike you."

Sam nodded, but she was caught off guard when Danny went ghost. "I'm probably never going to get used to that." she muttered.

Danny smiled. "I have to go home, but there is one thing I didn't tell you."

"That is?"

"I didn't list all of my powers, mainly because one of them gives me bad memories," he winced a little. "My most powerful attack is my ghostly wail. It can destroy buildings and can clear lands."

"Wow."

The ghostly teen nodded. "Bye, Sam." He then summoned his scythe and opened a portal. He waved a last goodbye before flying and closing the tear behind him.

He turned human before walking to Clockwork's room, where he saw Cujo lying down (green fur and red eyes) and sleeping with a real cast, and not Danny's makeshift ice one.

"Hey boy, are you alright?" he knelt down on one knee and stroked his head.

The dog opened his eyes and lifted his head. He smiled. "Yeah, I'm okay. Clockwork said the lotion he gave to Wulf wouldn't work for me, I don't know why, but he gave me a cast instead."

Danny smiled softly. "Alright, is Clockwork somewhere else?"

"He went to a meeting with the Observants."

Danny nodded and walked up the stairs to his room. He closed the door behind him, then noticed a box on his bed. He walked over to the item and opened it, revealing more clothes.

 _Wow, Clockwork is like my closet, choosing my outfits for me._ The teen chuckled. There was a white hoodie with lime green ends, white yoga pants with a lime green stripe running down the sides on his legs, and black and white combat boots. There was also a black shirt and black fingerless gloves.

Danny smiled at his new attire. He changed, then noticed a note on the bottom the box.

 _Dear Danny,_

 _I know what happened between you and Dashiel,_

 _but I am not mad. I do believe he is arrogant and did deserve what he got._

 _Cujo will be fine, his bone will heal quickly_

 _as he is a ghost. He will be fine by morning, but let him_

 _stay in the Ghost Zone to absorb spectral energy._

 _Yes, I am like your closet._

 _~Clockwork_

Danny let out an an amused chuckle at the last part. Clockwork always made him laugh, in one way or another. He walked back to where Cujo was and smiled. "You feeling better?"

"Yeah yeah, you don't have to worry about me all of the time, Master Danny," the ghost dog smiled. "Nice outfit."

"Thanks, Clockwork is great at picking out my style. By the way," Danny sat down next to his dog and stroked his fur. "Why did you let Dash hurt you? I know you could have done something about it."

Cujo looked down to the ground. "I didn't want to expose you or myself. I guess I could have done something, but the girl did kick the kid in the shins and stuff."

The halfa blinked. "She didn't tell me that part. Weird."

Danny's ears perked up and swiftly looked around. His goggles fell from his head, so he picked them up and tuned into his hearing.

"Clockwork, he is coming back! You know what he did long ago!" he heard a voice, probably from the one-eyed nutcases.

He heard a frustrated groan from Clockwork. "Yes yes, I know. But Danny is strong enough to beat him, you just have to give the young hero a chance. You see him as a horrible future that I need remind you, will _not_ happen. If you would just put that grudge behind you, you Observants can find great potential in him. I do not need you pests trying to bring me and my son down, and that's _final_!"

Clockwork yelled that last part, making Danny wince. He had _never_ heard his guardian yell like that before. But the stopwatch was more than a protector to the halfa, he was his _dad_.

Danny saw Clockwork teleport right before his eyes. "Yes, Danny, I know you heard that, and you do mean a lot to me. So it is time that I show you something."

He motioned the teen over to a timeline that was indeed his, but when he was five. He looked like he was yelling at the same people he met today, but younger.

The halfa's eyes widened at the revelation of his true parents.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I had camp, friends, a social life, yadda yadda yadda. WHELP, ENJOY!**

 **I DO NOT ON THE SHOW KNOWN AS DANNY OF THE PHANTOM. Onwards!**

Danny was silent as the clip ended as Clockwork teleported mini-Danny and mini-Cujo into his tower.

He bit his lip, and his eyebrows furrowed. He crossed his arms. "You mean those two bumbling oafs were my real parents? Do I have any other people that I should know but don't know?"

Clockwork sighed. "You have a sister. You _will_ meet her, but I cannot tell you when in time. But what I can tell you is that you'll meet her in school."

The teen raised an eyebrow. "School? You and Ghost Writer already taught me everything I need to know. Didn't you?"

"Not everything about the Human Realm. Ghost Writer was fair enough for teaching, but I think you need more education on human culture."

"I guess that makes sense, in a weird way." Danny nodded. "When do I start?"

"Tomorrow, I know that is alright with you." Clockwork smiled. "Now, go to bed." He paused. "Son."

Danny smiled back. "'Night. Dad."

 **LINEBREAK. ZE NEXT MORNING.**

After the halfa's 'race against time' morning routine, he ran over to Cujo. "You feeling alright?"

"Yep! I should be on my leg soon. Said by Clockwork preformed by me!" the ghost dog replied with a toothy grin. "He told me you're going to human school. Have fun!"

Danny nodded and pat his dog on the head. He looked at one of his dad's many clocks and saw that it was 6:10. He waved goodbye and summoned his scythe. He was going to get to school early for his schedule. He saw a backpack next to his dog and grabbed it, knowing that his father had put human school stuff inside.

Clockwork had told him what to do in a dream. He often did that with Danny, but he never knew why. As he opened a portal, he turned invisible, not wanting to be seen. He quickly closed the portal, looking around, and turned visible. He ended up on the side of a white building, Casper High.

He was pretty sure the portals he made ended up where he wanted to go, but only travelling through the two dimensions. The teen made his scythe disappear and walked up to the front of the doors.

Danny whistled a random tune and walked into the main office. There was a woman in a blue dress, _Who wears a dress as an office assistant?_ "Hi, I'm here for my schedule. I just wanted to come here early to get a head start."

The lady had a fake smile on her face. "Alright, give me a second here. What's your name?"

"Danny Work." He replied with a small smile, faking it as well.

She nodded and typed on her computer for a few moments. "Okay, here you go," she said as she handed the piece of paper to Danny after it printed. After he started to walk away, he heard her mutter, "Sheesh, that kid looked like a huge nerd."

He added a brisk thanks before heading out the door. His smile faded and it turned into a scowl. "I guess all humans are like that," he said to himself as he looked at the paper in his hands. "Some can be nice I guess, like Sam. But I swear if I see that stuck up, idiotic, blond, pathetic waste of space here in this place I'll-"

He was cut off of his rant by bumping into someone. He looked up and took a good look at the girl in front of him. She had orange hair with a blue headband, teal eyes, a black sweatshirt, blue capris, and small black flats.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking and then I tripped and ran into you-" she rambled.

"It's fine." Danny mumbled.

The girl smiled. "Alright, if you say so." She held out her hand. "My name is Jazz. You look new around here. Why are you at school so early?"

Danny gave her a soft smile back before shaking her hand. "My name's Danny. I'm new, and I just wanted to get a head start before everybody's here."

Jazz flinched at the halfa's name. "Okay, if you need anything, don't be shy to ask for help. See you later!"

He watched as she quickly scurried off around a corner. He blinked. _Why was she in such a rush?_

 _You tell me._ A voice called back.

Danny's eyes widened and he smiled, starting to head over to his new locker. _Hi Cujo! I was wondering when you'd answer._

 _Well you_ were _thinking to me every five seconds about this human school,_ the ghost dog retorted. _So anything cool happen yet?_

The teen shook his head, but then realized that Cujo wasn't with him. _Nah, not really. Ran into a girl though, she walked off pretty fast after I said my name._

 _Huh, weird. Well I'm going to try to get some sleep, okay? Just_ please _stop using your telepathy to me for a while, if that's okay._

He snorted out loud as he reached his locker, number 972. _Alright, have a nice sleep._ He put his un-needed items in there, like a small placement holder for pens and pencils. He was going to keep his bag so he could find out what he needed first.

Danny looked at his paper and saw that his homeroom was with Mr. Lancer. He raised an eyebrow when he saw that the teacher was also the vice principal. He shrugged it off and walked off to find his homeroom.

He got there with little problems, and saw the teacher already inside, typing at a computer at his desk. "Um, hello Mr. Lancer. I'm the new student here, so I came early to get situated."

The overweight teacher looked over to the halfa and smiled. "Ah, you are Daniel, I presume?" Danny nodded. "Okay, there is a free seat all the way in the back, my left-hand side."

He nodded again and walked over to his seat. He sat down and engulfed himself in his own thoughts. _Alright, this one doesn't seem so bad. As long as these people don't pick favorites like I read they do, I should be fine. I wonder if Sam and Ugly Sweatshirt are in this homeroom? That would be pretty cool._

The bell rung, signifying the start of class. As the students piled in, they noticed to fail to see Danny chilling in the back. Maybe it was because he had turned invisible to avoid random questions, but ah, who knows?

As everyone got in their seats, he turned visible, knowing no one was paying attention to him. Mr. Lancer stood up and greeted his class in monotone. "Hello, class. Before we get started, we have a new student with us. Mr. Work, would you come up to the front of the class and introduce yourself?"

The teen shrugged, got up, and walked to the front of the class. He turned around and gave a small wave. His eyes landed on a blond idiot with a hand cast. He smirked. "Hey, I'm Danny." He looked back away from Dash. "I live with my guardian, and I own a full grown Saint Bernard dog. I found him when I was five, and I adopted him. But I swear," he flashed his eyes green for a brief second and glared at everyone. "If _any_ of you mess with my dog, there will be some major issues." He then smiled. "So, any questions?"

About everybody's hand went up. "Alright…" Danny slowly. "How about you?" he pointed to a scrawny kid with red hair.

"I hope I'm not being rude or anything," he started, "but you said 'Guardian', and not parents. Why is that?"

The halfa smiled which relieved the one with glasses. "I don't mind at all. I was adopted when I was abondoned by my real parents when I was five. No need for apologizing," he stated when the kid opened his mouth, but quickly shut it. "I see my guardian as my father, and he couldn't be any better as one."

Then a girl with long wavy brownish-black hair spoke up. She was also wearing a pink shirt. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Danny blinked. "Uh, no. How about you?"

An African-American female teen spoke up. "Do you believe in ghosts?"

"Yes." He replied instantly.

A chubby teen with big, poofy, red hair put his hand down when Danny pointed to him. "Do you play any instruments?"

The halfa shrugged. "Not really, I just know some guitar. My friend is a great guitarist."

"What kind of music do you like?" a random teen spoke.

He shrugged again. "I listen to a lot of music, but I enjoy anything that's older than me." He grinned. "Music back then was a lot better."

"What's your favorite video game?"

"Don't have one." Everyone looked at me, except for the girls (except Sam). I rolled my eyes. "I don't play video games. At all. Next?"

"Where'd you live before Amity?" asked a girl with long blond hair.

"Uh, Wisconsin," he replied, a little hesitant. For some reason, that came to mind, and he didn't like it, at all.

"Are you goth?" asked the girl with the pink top again.

Danny shook his head. "Nope. I just like these colors."

A teen raised his hand, he was sitting next to Dash. "What do you prefer to be called? Daniel, Danny, or Da-"

"Do _not_ , and I mean do _NOT_ ever call me the one you were about to say," the teen almost snarled. "I have a bad history with it. Do not call me that unless you want something bad to happen to you." He smiled. "So, are we done?"

"Alright," Mr. Lancer deadpanned, even though he was a little weary of Danny after the name question. "Go back to your seat, Daniel."

Danny nodded and walked back to his seat, which was by Sam. _It doesn't look like Tucker is in this homeroom._ He pondered as the English teacher started talking about 'Romeo and Juliet'.

After about ten minutes or boredom, his ghost sense went off. He growled silently and raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Work?" asked Lancer.

"May I go to the bathroom?" he asked.

"You may, but only if you can do one thing." Danny groaned but nodded. "Say anything in a different lanuage, and I will try to guess what it was."

Danny raised an eyebrow but nodded nonetheless. "Alright. Latine loqui possum Esperantica, quaestiones? Nisi ego relinquam. Vale!" _I can speak Latin and Esperanto, any questions? If not, I'll be leaving. Bye!_

Lancer blinked as the student ran out of the room, leaving a bewhildered teacher in the dust. "He couldn't have..."

"That was just gibberish!" cried a random student.

The teacher shook his head. "No, it was not gibberish. It was Latin. How he knows Latin is beyond me. I only made out a few words. I heard 'Latin' and 'Questions.'

Mr. Lancer resumed his writing on the board, but wasn't really paying any mind. _If that boy is fluent in Latin, who knows what else he has to hide?_

Danny was running towards the bathroom, and looked around to make sure that no one was in the bathroom. Since no one was, he went ghost, and teleported outside.

He flew around for awhile, invisible to the human eye. When he finally found the ghost, his eyes widened.

It was one of Walker's goons. Which means, Walker was around here, somewhere.

"Hey, what are you doing here, short and ugly?" he turned visible and flew over to the goon that was floating around the middle of the schoolyard.

The goon's eyes widened as he turned around, only to be met with Danny Phantom's neon green eyes, giving him a death glare. "I, um, uh, was only here for Walker! Who, well, uh, you see-"

"What. Is. He. Doing?" Danny grabbed the goon by his vest.

The goon trembled in fear. "I don't know! He just sent me here to find someone, who I have no idea who!"

The halfa raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't sound like Walker. Usually if he wants a prisoner, he'll-"

"Come here himself? Why, yes Punk, you do know me well."


	14. Chapter 14

Danny growled as he turned around. There, ectoplasm and all, was Walker, the d-bag of the Ghost Zone.

He charged up and ectoblast and death glared the warden. "Why are you here?"

Walker simply had his hands behind his back, but he frowned. "I'm not here to arrest you, Punk, for we have a larger problem on our hands. Plus, I do not want to get on your bad side, for we need your help."

Danny raised an eyebrow as the ectoblast in his hands disappeared. He crossed his arms. "Okay, explain. Why do you need _my_ help?"

"You may or may not believe this, but you are one of the most powerful ghosts in the Ghost Zone." Cue Danny looking at Walker in shock. "Yes, it's true. So we need you to help us look for a prisoner."

"Wait a minute," Danny started, "Why would I help you? All you've done was try to arrest me and all of my friends!"

Walker glared at the teen. "He escaped."

Danny's eyes widened in fear. "Oh my gosh, are you serious?" he looked at the warden and saw no funny business. "How did He escape?!"

"That, I do not know. All I know is that He is no longer in the prison, and I've ordered my guards to search for Him. Human Realm _and_ Ghost Zone. So, will you help or not?"

"Fine, I will, only because it's _Him_." Danny glared right back at him. "What do I have to do?"

"Just keep an eye out, or go search for Him yourself. Or with friends. It doesn't matter to me, as long as that lunatic gets put back in prison. Later, Punk." With that, Walker nodded at the goon next to Danny, and then vanished.

"This isn't good," mumbled the teen as he flew back to the school as fast as he could. He flew into the bathroom and transformed human, and quickly scurried off to the rest of class.

"Mr. Work, you were gone for a long time. Explain." Mr. Lancer asked as Danny ran into the class.

"Uh… the handle to the toilet wasn't working, and I fixed it." He lied smoothly. "Sorry, I should've called the janitor or something, but I guess I felt kinda bad and wanted to fix it myself."

The teacher looked at the student in shock, before quickly recovering. "Alright, but next time, call myself or a janitor. Take your seat."

Danny complied, but chuckled silently when the bell rang. "Daniel, may I speak to you? You will get a pass for gym, do not worry."

He shrugged when all of the other students rushed out. He stood up and walked over to Lancer's desk. "What is it?"

The teacher tapped a pen on his desk before looking at Danny. "How do you know Latin?"

"Is there anything wrong with the fact that I know Latin?" he shot back instantly.

"No, no, of course not. I would just like to know, is all. Do you know any more languages?" asked the teacher, not paying attention to Danny's annoyance.

"Yep," his eyes narrowed. _What is this guy thinking, trying to get all in my personal life? Or… after-life?_ "But I'm not telling. You're going to have to find out, sir." Danny then smirked, grabbed the pass Lancer wrote, and left without another word.

The halfa continued down the hall and to the gym. Honestly, he missed Cujo's company. The dog had always been with him, through the thick and thin, but now he was in the Ghost Zone healing. Danny sighed and walked into the boy's locker room.

It was a good thing that gym was starting in thirty seconds, which was twenty more than he needed. He grabbed his gym clothes and fast as lightning and looked around to see if anyone was in the rooms. Since no one was, he phased all of his clothes off and put the gym clothes on at the speed of light. He then used his telekinesis to make the clothes float. His eyes glowed green, and suddenly, they fabrics went intangible. He stuffed them in a random wall, grinning them running into gym.

He ran over to Sam and Tucker who were standing on the outskirts of a large crowd. "Hey, guys."

"Where were you that whole time? It was literally the whole period!" Tucker looked at Danny.

The teen just shrugged in response. "I had to deal with this jerk ghost named Walker. He arrests people for no reason, he makes up rules on the spot. He tried to arrest me when I was five, doing what, I don't know." He flashed a grin.

Sam and Tucker stared at him, eyes wide. "Uh, Danny..." Sam started. "You have fangs."

"I have WHAT?!" Danny whisper-yelled. He opened his mouth and touched one of his teeth. Sure enough, there was a sharp point where his normal teeth should be. His eyes widened, and made a duplicate invisibally. The duplicate showed his teeth, and there were two fangs.

"Holy freaking poop on a stick," Danny muttered while the second Danny vanished. "I have flipping fangs. That'll scare the kids..."

"ATTENTION, WEAKLINGS!" a manly voice cried out. Oh, wait, Narrator's mistake, it's Testlaff.

Danny kept licking his newfound fangs but walked over to the trio's teacher. He probably had to be more careful around people now, but this wasn't the time for worrying, it was gym time.

Oh boy.

The large teacher looked over everyone, then her eyes contacted with Danny's. He smirked a little, causing Testlaff to shiver a bit. "We have a new student here today, Daniel-"

"Danny."

"Work. Any physical attributes? You look pretty scrawny." The teacher finished with a inspection of Danny's frame.

"I train with my dad, he helps me a lot," he replied. "I also sometimes slip into Latin on accident, just to warn you. Sue me, but my father also helped me learn that," he replied with a smile. He made sure his new fangs weren't in view when he talked. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard…

"TEN LAPS AROUND THE BASKETBALL COURT, NOW!"

Danny smirked and ran with about 1/10 of his speed, knowing it would be suspicious if he was going about… huh, he was going to have to record his speed later that day. He came in first, ha!

School went pretty okay, even if some people swore they saw the halfa with fangs. They just shook heir heads and said they were going crazy.

"Guys, what do you want to do?" he asked as the last bell for school rang. He put his hands in his hoodie's pockets.

"I gotta go home and help my mom clean the kitchen," Tucker grumbled. "Bye, guys."

Danny and Sam waved goobye. "Just you and me again, huh?" the halfa joked and grinned. He shut his mouth quickly when he saw Sam flinch. "Oh, sorry… Not really used to the whole 'fangs' thing yet."

"It's okay, I am a goth, so I should like it. They kind of suit you, in a weird vampire-undead way," she replied with a smile.

"Maybe I should ask Dad about that," Danny thought, rubbing a non-existant goatee. "I'll go right now, in fact. Want to come?"

Sam was startled by that question. "Come with you? Where?"

"The Ghost Zone," he replied. "Aw, come on, it's creepy, sure, but it looks amazing once you get used to it!"

Sam hesitated, but slowly nodded then smiled. "Sure, I'd love you."

Danny grabbed the goth's hand and teleported them to an alley where no one was looking. He summoned his scythe and created a portal for two, Sam stepping in first. He closed it once they both entered, while Sam ran over to a window in the tower.

"Wow, it looks awesome, and… Creepy!" Sam grinned. Then she blinked. "Oh, wait, we're here for your fangs, not my goth indifference."

The halfa chuckled while his scythe disappeared. "Dad! Are you here?"

"In here, Danny," came the reply.

He motioned Sam to follow him, and they ended up in Clockwork's work room. "Dad, why do I-"

"Have fangs? For the short explanation, you're starting to grow, and look like Him," Clockwork explained sadly.

Danny's face became as pale as a ghost.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait. :D But here it is! I present to you... Chapter 15! Woohoo! ALLONS-Y! (There's a Doctor Who reference in here… a conversation between Danny and Clockwork… Go find it! :D)**

"I'm… what? No… Dad… I promised you guys I wouldn't turn into Him… but now I'm going to start look like him?! I can't! I… just can't..." Danny finished weakly.

Clockwork smiled sadly. "You will never become him. Trust me on that, I should know." He winked at his son. "If you would like to not look like Him, then I can change you back."

Danny grinned happily, ran over to his father, and hugged him tightly. "Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you!"

"It's not a problem, really," Clockwork released from the hug. "Sam, why don't you go into the room behind you?" He pointed to a door behind the goth.

Sam's eyes widened. "How do you know my-"

"I am the ghost of time. I know and see all, but I only intervene when something in the timeline goes wrong," he monotonously replied, obviously reciting a practiced line.

Sam nodded and walked silently to the door. She quickly rustled in, and closed it quietly.

"Danny, now close your eyes. This might hurt a little." Clockwork sighed.

Danny complied and shut his eyes tightly, until a small pain from his core rose. It became bigger and bigger, until it became too much and he blacked out.

 **HEY, I JUST MET YOU, AND THIS IS CRAZY, BUT I'M A LINEBREAK, SO IGNORE ME, MAYBE?**

The halfa groaned as his eyes fluttered open. He put a gloved hand to his right side of his chest, right above his heart.

Wait, a gloved hand?

For some reason, he felt a weird sense of Deja-Vu when that happened. He lifted his head up and looked around. He was in his room, much to his confusion. Clockwork must have put him there to rest after his core was acting up.

 _That_ made Danny sit staight up. Was his core okay? He rubbed the right side of his chest, and winced. There was a little soreness, but everything else was alright. He licked his teeth and smiled, the fangs were gone.

The teen got up and turned human, still weary of his core. He walked out of his room and to his dad's working room. "Hey, Dad." He smiled.

"Hello Danny, how was your rest?" the ghost of time asked, looking at a timeline.

Danny streched and put his hands behind his head. "I feel great, to be honest. How's Cujo?"

"He's asleep as well." Danny opened his mouth to speak, but Clockwork cut him off. "You were asleep for a couple of hours, and Sam left through a portal I created."

Danny nodded. "So, I won't look like Him anymore?"

Clockwork shook his head. "No, you will not. Your hair won't turn to flames, no fangs, no blue skin, no pointy elf ears, no red eyes, and no stupid eye liner."

"Anything else I need to know?"

"Yes, there is one more thing," Clockwork grumbled in slight annoyance. He turned to look at his son, who had a large, sleepy smile plastered on his face. "Your class will do something stupid."

"How stupid?"

" _Very_ stupid."

Danny huffed. "Don't partonize me because I'm clever and I don't think I'll be happy if you don't tell me. So tell me."

Clockwork licked his lips as he started to explain. "Your English class, not homeroom, will be teleported away somewhere. Somewhere familier."

"...The Ghost Zone?" the halfa deadpanned in response.

"I told you it was stupid. I can only tell you this." He looked his son in the eye. "When you all get stranded, go to Frostbite's, and then come here. _Only_ come here when Frostbite announces it is safe to leave."

Danny nodded. He had learned to trust whatever his Dad told him. He was the ghost of freaking time for Pete's sake! Of _course_ you couldn't go against who sees and knows all!

"How will we be sent away to the Ghost Zone?" asked Danny.

Clockwork sighed. "Surprise 'field trip', not so much of a surprise to you. You will be taken to the Fenton household," Danny raised an eyebrow at the ghost hunter's names, "not to go into the portal, but to have a lesson on self defense. Everyone except a few people will go into the Specter Speeder, a tube-like car that levitates, before a child named Dash," cue Danny growling in rage, "'accidentally' presses a button. I'm sure you get the rest."

"That idiot," the halfa snarled, "better have something coming for him. Because if he gets sent away with us, I'll only _try_ to help him." He smirked evilly.

The time ghost chuckled and smiled. "You are tired. Go to bed, and in the morning, bring Cujo to school with you." Clockwork instructed. "His cast has finished the healing, so he's as good as new."

Danny smiled and teleported to his room. His core was still aching but it would be as good as new by tomorrow. He put some pajamas on then quickly fell alseep, happy that his dog and his core was alright.

 **GOT MY FIRST REAL LINEBREAK, OH YEAH BY THE FIVE-AND-DIME**

The halfa woke up in the morning, did his race, and ran into Cujo's room. Cujo was eating a bone, and smiled when Danny walked in. "Hi, Master Danny! Clockwork explained that your going to take me to your school today, because he made it so I'm able to go? Sometimes I don't get the old stopwatch..."

Danny shook his head in amusement, before bending down and using his strength to easily remove the cast. "Feel better?"

The dog nodded, got up, and licked Danny's face, making him laugh. "Of course I am! Ghosts heal fast, you know!" Cujo walked over to a small table, and grabbed Danny's green backpack. He handed it to the teen, before smiling. "Let's go!"

Danny summoned his scythe and created a portal, and the duo stepped through. They ended up at the side of the school.

Cujo turned invisible and intangible, thank goodness that the halfa could see him when he was invisible. They walked in, Danny more obvious than Cujo. _What time is it?_ the dog asked mentally.

 _7:15_ , the teen responded instantly. Hey, being the son of the ghost of time _has_ to give you some perks when it comes to the date and time of the year! _Class starts in a few minutes._

Danny grabbed his stuff from his locker, only his English books and notebooks, and walked to his first class with Cujo. He had missed homeroom, but apperently in this school, it wasn't necessary.

He calmly walked to his desk with Cujo sitting at the side, now just invisible. Everyone was waiting for Lancer to start, and when he did, he just talked about homework.

And how there wasn't going to be any.

"Now class, as I've just said, there will be no homework. The reason being is because we are taking a one-day fieldtrip." Several hands raised. "Before I answer any of your questions, we are going to the Fenton household to learn about self defense. _Not_ about beings that don't exist."

Danny, Cujo, Sam, and surprisingly Valerie, glared at the teacher. "Now wait a minute." Danny spoke up, making sure his eyes weren't blazing green. "How can you be so biased? There has been lots of proof that ghosts exist, not counting those stupid 'ghost hunter' shows on television." Clockwork had shown them those to avoid the morons. "Ghosts exist. No doubt about it. Everybody has a soul in them, and ghosts are no different."

"Yeah, Mr. Lancer," Valerie chimed in. "I've been studying ghosts in books and on the internet pretty much all my life. They are all evil, have no emotions, and feel no pain. That doesn't mean they don't exist!"

Danny held back on correcting the girl while Mr. Lancer looked at the two in shock. "Well alright then, perhaps we _could_ learn a thing or two about the paranormal."

The halfa smirked at the teacher as everybody left the room to head towards the bus.

"Praeteriens videam vos bus, Lancer." _See you on the bus, Lancer._ With that, he left the room with a smirking, invisible dog hot on his tail.

"I'm never going to understand that child..." muttered Mr. Lancer as he watched Danny leave after speaking Latin.

 **SING US A SONG, YOU'RE THE LINEBREAK MAN, SING US A SONG TONIGHT!**

The bus rolled to a stop infront of a large building with a huge, green, neon sign with the word 'Fenton' on it. The class left the bus, Danny and Sam being second to last. Tucker wasn't in their English class, so he didn't come.

Cujo suddenly appeared next to Danny's side, much to his surprise. "Cujo, why are you visible?" he asked quietly, only audible for ghosts to heard.

"I'm tired..." the dog replied.

Mr. Lancer got off the bus, and frowned when he saw Cujo. "Why is there a dog next to you, Mr. Work?"

Danny looked at Cujo with fake surprise. It's a good thing that he was in his 'human dog' form. "Uh, this is my dog. I think he followed me from where I live."

Serveral people turned to see Cujo (-cough cough- EVERYBODY DID -cough cough-) just sitting near Danny. "Is anybody here allergic?" asked Lancer.

Nobody spoke up. "Cujo here is hypoallergenic. No one would react to him anyway." He bent down to pet his dog on the head. It wasn't a _total_ lie, humans just can't be allergic to ghosts in the same way ghosts can't be allergic to humans.

The teacher eyed the dog in hesitance. "Does he need a leash?"

"Nope. Too well trained for them," he smirked. He glanced at Dash, who looked at Cujo wide-eyed.

Mr. Lancer sighed and walked up to the door to knock on it. "Mr. and Mrs. Fenton? It's the class. By the way, he have a dog!"

The door burst open, with a large man in an orange HAZMAT suit aiming a large bazooka at the teens. Everyone cowered in fear except for Danny and Cujo. "WHERE'S THE GHOST?!"

A woman then came out, blocking the teenagers with her arms in front of the man. "Jack, we've talked about this. No ghost would knock on the door, not to mention it was Mr. Lancer's voice." She turned to see the class. "Hey, kids! ...Dog as well." she looked over everyone, but stopped at Danny. She fidgeted for unknown reasons, but weakly smiled. "Come on in!"

Danny raised an eyebrow. _She looked at me that way because of maternal instincts. I'll lead her away from the fact that I'm her 'son'_. He sent to Cujo, who nodded in response, trying to act inconspicuous.

Sam noticed and gave a sly smile. "Geez, can you talk to your dog with your mind or something?" she starting chuckling.

Danny and Cujo gave her a blank stare, and she imediately stopped. She groaned. "Crap, you totally can."

The halfa chuckled a bit while Cujo gave a toothy grin. The teens were the last ones in, Danny closing the door behind him. He looked around, trying to see if he could remember anything. No such luck.

The class continued it's way to the lab, a large iron door with some green tints to it, and everyone walked in.

Or, _almost_ everyone. Danny, being the lucky guy he was, got stuck outside the door when Dash and his cronies shoved in front of Sam and locked the door before he could enter. At least Cujo got in.

"Is anybody near you, Sam?" the blue-eyed teen asked.

"No, they all went down the stairs. Cujo is still here, though. I'm trying to open it, but it's locked."

Danny smirked and teleported behind Sam, who was still struggling to open the door. He tapped her shoulder causing her to jump and spin around.

She let out a breath of annoyance. "Tell me when you're going to do that, ghost boy!" she punched his shoulder. Hard.

It didn't hurt him at all. Instead, he gave her a grin and ran down the stairs, where he heard Maddie starting the lesson.

The trio reached the bottom of the stairs, where he saw the class had devided into two different groups. One was with Jack who were learning how to block punches, while Maddie was showing the second group a large bus-like thing. The Specter Speeder!

"Ms. Manson, Mr. Work! Over here, please!" Mr. Lancer called to them. They sprinted over to the second group, with Cujo following behind.

"This, students, is called the Specter Speeder. We are going to use to travel faster than a normal RV or vehicle, but it is still in development. We will take a look on the inside, but do _not_ press any buttons. You have been warned." Maddie spoke up and motioned everyone through a door. Everyone complied, but only the people in her group and not Jack's.

The inside was larger than in seemed on the outside **(A/N Okay, two Doctor Who references I guess…)** , but it was still cramped up. Danny and Cujo _could_ have gone intangible, but decided not to, because that would reveal them, and that wouldn't be good.

Danny groaned silently when he saw Dash sneak over to a control panel. He saw the jock motion his friends over, Paulina and Kwan, who looked unhappy to be there. Dash then pointed to a large, green button, who then smirked. Danny saw the A-Listers nod in unison, and the blond discretely pushed it.

The halfa instantly heard the engines starting, and he also heard the door to the Specter Speeder's door closing. Yay for enhanced hearing! The Speeder then shook, making everybody in it chatter in slight fear.

Danny closed his eyes tight as the Speeder took off, flying into the portal.

Into the Ghost Zone.

 **Phew! That was a long chapter. I expected it to be longer, though. I sure did** _ **want**_ **it to be longer, because I feel bad for not updating in a long time. Hey! I'm going to be replying to your review now, so anything you want to know, just ask! (Unless it's major spoilers…)**

 **PsychicEevee0103:** Thanks! Longest story that I'm writing, and my favorite one to write. Yay!

 **The 6** **th** **Spectral King:** Hahahahahahaha! I could totally see that! :D

 **Danny Phantom Overlord:** I'm too lazy to type it, maybe in a future chapter? I don't know. :P

 **. :** Here you go, Happy Early Halloween!

 **Until next time, fellow Fanfiction readers and writers! PS: IF ANY OF YOU NAME ANY OF THE SONGS FOR THE LINEBREAKS, YOU ARE LITERALLY THE BEST PEOPLE ON THE PLANET. DON'T DENY IT AT ALL!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey! I'm back! Wow, I got a lot of reviews… most better than others. So, here are the replies!**

 **kindigo:** Hey, it's my story, I can do A/N's and Linebreaks how I want to.

 **PsychicEevee0103:** Hehe, glad you like them!

 **Princessbinas:** Nah, it's not going to happen. You have nothing to fear!

 **Turtledude83:** I fixed it, it was just me being stupid. It's kind of hard to write Danny Work when you're so used to writing Danny Fenton. I'm just a failure, haha.

 **Candy Phantom:** Yes, that was 'Call Me Maybe' (not that I _like_ the song…), and the other two were 'Piano Man' by Billy Joel and 'Summer of '69' by Bryan Adams. Great songs, you have to look them up!

 **Snowthewhitewolf:** Yay! Another person who actually _likes_ them!

 **That's all for the replying today, folks! So, onto chapter 16!**

Danny and Cujo were the only ones not freaking out. The Specter Speeder was spiraling all over the Ghost Zone, while the humans were screaming in terror.

The Speeder crash landed onto a floating rock with a long path, making a huge boom in the process. Everyone fell unconscious, including Danny and Cujo.

Soon the two woke up, not realizing how long they've been out for. Danny looked around and saw that everybody was still in the Specter Speeder, covered in dust or little pieces of metal. The teen and dog both phased out of the wrecked speeder, looking where they were. Danny flew up while Cujo stood guard of the humans.

Danny used his enhanced vision to see far out into the infinite realms, and noticed they weren't too far from the Far Frozen, which was a good thing. "We're near the Far Frozen, Cujo! It's about… I'd say a days walk or two!" he flew back to his dog, who was trying to get some people out of the speeder.

"That's good, now help me get these humans out!" he called back.

Danny nodded and phased into the Speeder. He grabbed Sam, Lancer, Maddie, and Paulina using his telekinesis. He phased them and himself out, and placed them on their backs. He did the same for the rest of the group, which turned out to be Paulina, Dash, Kwan, Mikey, Nathan, and Valerie.

By the time they woke up, Danny was discussing his plan of action to his dog. "Cujo," he whispered, making sure the others that were rubbing their heads couldn't hear, "I've got to lead everyone out of here. I seriously doubt anybody has been in here, except maybe for Maddie."

He heard multiple moans and groans behind him, so he turned around and saw everybody waking up, all except for Mikey. "Are you guys okay?" he asked with concern.

Cujo barked, making Danny chuckle a little. "What's so funny, Work-a-holic?" Dash weakly tried to insult.

Danny sighed, obviously trying not to mention the fact that he could understand what his dog was saying. "Nothing, sorry..."

Maddie stood up and looked around. "How did we get outside the Speeder? Where _are_ we?" she then looked at Danny, who wasn't even knocked out. In fact, he was crossing his arms and looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"We're in the Ghost Zone," he deadpanned. "Since you made a portal, I'm assuming that you have been in here. But you obviously don't know, because you just said you don't know where we are."

Maddie angrily got up and faced the halfa. "And how would _you_ know, young man?"

"Because I've been in here. Many times, actually. Now, if you want to lead, be my guest and get us lost. I, on the other hand, know my way around here, so who wants to come with me?" he looked at everyone.

Cujo barked and wagged his tail, making Danny smile. Sam automatically walked over to the teen, her lips tugged into a smirk.

Valerie started to walk over, not liking her chances with Maddie. Soon, Lancer walked hesitantly over, then Nathan, and finally Kwan. The only ones that weren't with Danny were Dash, Paulina, Maddie, and Mikey.

Danny raised an eyebrow when he saw that no one went to help Mikey. "No one decided to help him?" he walked over to the small nerd and placed a hand on him. Using his cryokinesis, he gave a small, sudden jolt of cold through his body. Mikey's eyes snapped open, and he sat quickly up and looked at his surroundings. Danny, on the other hand, absorbed the ice back into his ghostly core.

"W-Where are w-we?" the nerd shivered a little.

Danny sighed, but smiled nonetheless. He put a hand on Mikey's shoulder to comfort him a bit. "We're in the Ghost Zone, the dimension where ghosts live. I can lead you out of here, you just have to trust me. Okay?"

Mikey nodded, so Danny helped pull him to his feet. He turned to the remaining three people, Maddie, Dash, and Paulina. "I can help get you out of here, and the sooner we get out, you can apply new makeup and play football."

"I'm in!" Dash and Paulina both yelled at the same time and ran over to the halfa's group, Danny following behind, then Mikey.

Maddie huffed. "I don't have to follow some teenager who doesn't know the half of what ghosts _are_ or _what they do_. Kids, I'm a ghost professional. I've been studying the paranormal all my life, and you decide to follow _him_?" she accused and pointed to Danny, who didn't even flinch. "You're probably just making all of this up! How could we know that you aren't lying?"

"Have you ever been in here before?" he retorted.

Maddie hesitated a little. "O-Of course!" she grinned.

"That's a lie. You stuttered, and you had an uneasy grin," the halfa caught her. "So, unless you want to die in here, later!" he turned around and gave a small wave behind his shoulder. He started to walk, everybody else following him.

The ghost huntress crossed her arms, glared at the ground, and reluctantly followed the teen. She walked to the front of the group and beside Danny, looking at him sternly. "I'm going to question your parents about your connection with ghosts."

"Try all you want, Maddie. I don't give a crap about my real parents, whoever they are," he glared at the woman. "For the record, my guardian is better than any parent could ever be. He actually cares for my well being, let's me visit my friends, and usually knows what I'm up to." He winked at his dog.

Maddie silently walked beside the teen. "You don't have any parents? We should take you to child services and-"

"I'll warn you once." He stopped walking. "If you even _try_ to take me to child services, I personally garuntee that I will make your life a living nightmare." He snarled at the woman, then smiled to the rest of the class. "Let that be a warning for all of you, alright?" They continued to walk, with half of the class silently following in fear.

Eventually, they reached a large, stuffy cave, making Danny grin. "This is where Wulf lives!" He ran inside, with Cujo following behind. "Wulf! Wulf, estas vi ĉi tie?!" _Wulf! Wulf, are you here?!_

"What. The. Heck. Did. You. Just. Say?!" Dash called from the back.

The halfa didn't respond, instead kept calling to Wulf. Soon, a scuffling was heard by Danny, but no one else heard. He smiled, and called out; "Wulf, ĉu vi povus helpi nin akiri al Ekstrema Frozen? Ni akiris varados en la Fantoma Zono kun tiuj homoj, ĉu estas ajna ŝanco vi povus fari portalo ekzistas? Mi ne povas riski uzante mian falĉilon, sincere, ĉar ili ne scias pri mia Halfa statuso." _Wulf, could you help us get to the Far Frozen? We got stranded in the Ghost Zone with these humans, is there any chance you could make a portal there? I can't risk using my scythe, frankly because they don't know about my halfa status._

Wulf then came into view, with a toothy grin on his face. "Certe, mia amiko! Ni povas lasi morgaŭ, se tio estas bone. Ĉu vi scias la tempon?" _Sure, my friend! We can leave tomorrow, if that's okay. Do you know the time?_

Danny nodded. "9:30."

The ghost nodded and yawned. "Mi iras dormi, mia amiko. Diru tiuj homoj por fari tiel same." _I am going to sleep, my friend. Tell those humans to do so as well._

Danny nodded and turned around to see some dumbstruck people. "Wulf says he'll help us get to the Far Frozen, which is where many of my friends live. It's 9:30 right now, so we should get some shut eye."

"How do _you_ know what time it is, Working Weirdo?!" Paulina yelled in her Latina accent.

"First off, I'm just going to ignore the stupid harassment of my name, be cause frankly, I've been called worst," the halfa smirked. "Secondly, I know the time because I've been with someone my whole life that _never has been wrong_ about what time it is. So, I know a few things. Everbody just make yourself comfortable, and get some rest. Tomorrow is when Wulf here is going to help us get to the Far Frozen, so get comfortable. I'll wake up first, I have a pretty great internal clock, so I know when to wake up." He shrugged. "It will be early, by the way."

Everybody dropped to the ground, some more dramatic that others. Maddie was near Lancer. Dash, Kwan, Paulina, and Valerie were together, and Mikey and Nathan were huddled together like brothers. Sam, Danny, Wulf, and Cujo were together, but Sam was a little more seperate to the three male ghosts.

Danny rested his head on Cujo's fur, thinking about his game plan for tomorrow. If everything went right, they would be at his dad's place in a few days, maybe even less. What he was _really_ worried about was _Him_ , because he didn't know where he was or wasn't.

The teen sighed. The next few days were going to be long. He was sure of it.


	17. Chapter 17

**WAZZUP?! Hey-o! It's me again! I bring you chapter 17! Whew, this is the longest story I've ever written, no joke. I hope I can improve and make longer chapters one day!**

 **PsychicEevee0103:** I didn't think they fit last chapter, but more will come! I promise you! :D

 **Shelby-The-Red-Mew:** Dan will make an appearance, don't doubt it!

 **princessbinas:** Hmm… maybe, maybe not… I don't think Maddie deserves Danny in this fanfiction, so I doubt it'll happen.

 **Turtledude83:** Why, thank you my friend!

 **Let jump right into the chapter, why the crud not?**

Danny had been awake for an hour before anyone else had even opened their eyes. He was pacing around the room, literally making no noise whatsoever.

Cujo was the second to wake up, making a loud, doggish yawn. "G'morning Master Danny…" he murmured tiredly.

"Morning," he replied, not missing a beat. He sighed and walked over to his dog, with a small smile.

Cujo's head cocked to the side in slight concern. "Are you okay?"

The teen ran a hand through his raven bangs. "I'm just worried about Him. I mean, I just have a bad feeling about the whole 'humans in the Zone' thing, they aren't meant to be here."

Cujo nodded in understanding. He opened his mouth to reply, but was cut of by the other ghost. "Mia amiko!" he thundered, running over to Danny and licked him.

He laughed, but then realization washed over his face. "Estas tempo por veki aliuloj. Ho, knabo." _It's time to wake up everybody else. Oh, boy._

"Tempo?" _Time?_

"Seven o'clock, Wulf," Danny replied. He put a finger up to his chin in thought. "How should I do this…?" he mused to himself, before smirking evilly. He brought out his ice core and dropped the temperature drastically, the two other ghosts not noticing.

The teen saw people start to shiver, and some already woke up. After about ten seconds, everybody had woken up. He quickly absorbed the cold back into his core, and clapped loudly to get everyone's attention. "Listen up, people. It's seven o'clock right now, about to become 7:01." He grinned cheekily at their expressions. "So Wulf is going to make the portal to the Far Frozen, and yes," he rolled his eyes, "they have food."

"How'd you know what I was going to ask?!" called Mikey.

"Me too!" Nathan exclaimed.

"Same here," Kwan muttered.

Danny smirked. "It's obvious. You're all pretty much rubbing your stomachs right now, and I can hear some growling."

He saw Dash in the back blush, he was the one with the loudest growling stomach. He quickly glared at Danny, who just smiled and waved back, making the jock fume.

"Preta por la portalo, Wulf?" _Ready for the portal, Wulf?_ Danny asked in Esperanto, making Wulf nod in eagerness.

He raised a paw, and his claws came out. "W-Wait, aren't wolfs p-part of the d-dog family? How does he have r-retractable claws?" Mikey stuttered.

Danny shrugged. "Beats me. Let's go, everyone!" His eyes scanned everyone, before frowning at Maddie. "If you can, try not to reach for your guns here, alright?"

Maddie looked at the halfa in shock. Her hand was _barely_ even skimming her ecto-gun! How had he even _seen_ her to try pull it out?! The huntress reluctantly put her hands to her sides, though still weary of the wolf.

Wulf's claws started to glow green, but they suddenly fizzed out. His eyes narrowed in suspicion, and he conentrated harder. This time, the claws barely even glowed. He shook his hand in exasperation, before turning to Danny and shrugging. "Mi ne uzis miajn ungojn ekde Clockwork korektitaj, do eble gxi estas pro la medikamento li uzis. Mi bedaŭras amiko, mi ne povas fari portalo." _I have not used my claws since Clockwork fixed them, so maybe it is because of the medicine he used. I'm sorry friend, I can't make a portal._

Danny nodded in sympathy, before sighing. "Mi supozas ke ni devos iri, kiu estos ĉirkaŭ unu tago. Volas veni kun ni, Wulf?" _I guess we'll have to walk, which will be about a day. Want to come with us, Wulf?_

The wolf shook his head. "Mi havas multon por fari, kiel ekzemple akiri Walker sur mia dorso. Sekura vojaĝoj, mia amiko." _I have many things to do, such as get Walker off my back. Safe travels, my friend._

With that, the ghost gave a smile and phased out of his cave, leaving the humans (mostly human, at least) in the dust.

Danny turned to his half class, which still looked at the halfa in shock. "Geez, it looks like you people have never seen anybody ever speak a different language." He rolled his eyes.

Mikey surprising spoke up, and raised his hand. "Well, I'm sure we have all heard Paulina speak Spanish," cue the nods, "and a lot of the nerds acutally speak Esperanto, but only know a few words, or even sentences. But actually _full out_ speak it! How is that even possible?! I only made out a few words, like 'friend' and 'safe'. How do you know it?"

"I grew up with it, just like Latin, which you all heard earlier in class yesterday." Danny explained boredly. "Those are the only two languages I know, by the way."

Everybody stayed silent, so Danny continued. "I'm sure that you people are wondering what's going on. The thing is, Wulf is pretty powerless right now," he jabbed a thumb behind him to point to the wall the ghost phased through, "so we'll have to walk." Groans, groans, and more groans. "The good news is that the walk is a day-ish, the only concern being food. I can last a long time without food, for unknown reasons of course, but I'm sure you guys need some quickly." He suddenly started pacing. "If only we had a portal, then I could send Cujo to find some, but then again, we wouldn't know where or when he would end up."

"Mr. Work." Lancer spoke.

"Still, I don't know if Cujo needs any _food_ at the moment, and I probably have some dog _treats_ in my pockets or something.  
"Mr. Work!"

"Maybe they can last long enough so we didn't have to get food, and get to Frostbite's fast enough. But who knows the last time they ate, it could have been-"

" _DANNY!_ " Sam yelled.

"What?" he asked, looking at his friend.

Sam sighed, but grinned nonetheless. "I'm pretty sure we can live a small day without food, but a lot of people brought bags with them, correct?"

Mikey put his hand up shyly, making Danny raise an eyebrow. "You don't have to do that, you know."

The redhead blushed. "I brought a few chip bags, about four. I promised Nathan that I would share two with him."

"That's good, does anybody have anything else?" asked Cujo, but then bowed his head, realizing that no one could hear him.

Danny looked at his dog in sympathy before literally quoting the dog. "That's good, does anybody have anything else?" he gave a barely noticable grin to his dog, who in return, smiled back.

"I have two apples in my backpack!" Kwan exclaimed, patting his bag as if to prove it.

Dash and Paulina looked two different ways, finding the cave's walls suddenly very interesting. They didn't have anything. Neither did Lancer or Maddie.

Valerie was next. "I had a homepacked lunch, but some got squished, namely the sandwich and strawberries." She put down her red backpack and rummaged through it. She soon brought out a paper bag, and pulled out a small container with smushed strawberries, the same for a sandwich, an orange that surprisingly didn't get damaged, and a water bottle. "Here's all the stuff I have."

"I think we'll be okay," Sam smiled to Danny.

"Valerie, can you put the strawberries and sandwich in the same container?" She complied. "Cujo can eat these, is that okay with everyone?"

"No one will eat that junk, only a mutt would…" Paulina muttered under her breath.

"Excuse me, Paulina, but my dog means the world to me. If you so much as even _try_ to be rude to him, I'll double the pain that Dash was in, except to _you_." Danny growled in rage.

She scoffed. "Yeah right, loser. I'm pretty, popular, rich-"

"Shallow." Sam offered with a smirk.

"Right, shallow-" the cut herself off with a blink, before glaring at the goth. "Hey! Who do you think you are, tricking me like that?!"

"Someone with more intellect?" the halfa grinned.

"Exactly!" the Latina shouted.

Blink blink.

" _Seriously?!_ "

Mr. Lancer cleared his throat, getting the teens' attention. "Enough of that, who will carry the food?"

"I will," Sam volunteered. She shrugged when everybody looked at her. "Why not?" Nobody responded. "Thought so." Danny handed her the food bag.

"Okay, let's move out!" Danny grabbed everyone's attention by shouting. He led them out of a cave and down a path to the right, which was followed by thick, glowing green rocks. He took the lead, much to Maddie's annoyance.

 **MY OLD FRIEND WAS A LINEBREAK WRITER, BACK IN HIGH SCHOOL!**

"I'm tired~!" Paulina groaned. "How long have we been walking for? It feels like hours!"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Thirty-eight seconds, and if we don't keep this pace up, we'll never make it by the end of the day, so we'll have to walk tomorrow as well."

"But my feet hurt, and the path is so long and bumpy and weird looking and-"

" _Shut up!_ " Almost everybody yelled, not including Maddie and Lancer.

"Maybe you should have thought of _not_ wearing high heels for school."

"Nobody needed your input, Manson!"

Danny was silently screaming in his head. _Quit it!_ A voice suddenly erupted in his mind. _I can hear that too, you know!_

 _Sorry Cujo…_ Danny sent back, giving an apologetic smile to the dog to his left. "Hey Paulina, if you're that desperate, you can just take off your shoes." He suggested in a bored tone.

He heard Paulina huff quietly. "But then my tights will be ruined!"

"It's either the tights or shoes. Take your pick."

The Latina bickered more before finally giving up, taking her shoes off and placing them in her hot pink purse. " _Now_ how long have we been walking for?"

"Two minutes and fourty-three seconds." He called back instantly.

Cue groans from a certain someone.

 **TAKE THE LINEBREAK, TAKE IT UP, IT'LL BE GONE, IN A DAY OR TWO~!**

"We can take a break now, if you guys want," Danny said, though he himself wasn't very tired. Everybody fell to the ground, except for Cujo, Sam, and Danny.

The teen himself walked behind a large boulder on the path after grabbing the smushed sandwich for himself and Cujo. Sam, not surprisingly, followed him. "What're you doing?" she asked when they sat down.

"Cujo needs ectoplasm," Danny explained and he ripped the sandwich in two, "and so do I, but I have to insert it first." Suddenly his hands started to glow green, forming ectoplasm around his fingers and the sandwich pieces. The pieces started to suddenly glow a faint green itself, before Danny called back his power. The two pieces surprisingly stayed glowing, causing Sam's eyes to widen.

"That's cool."

The ghostly duo stuffed their faces with the sandwiches, making Sam laugh. "Could I ask you some things?"

Danny raised an eyebrow and swallowed, but nodded.

"What's it like to fly?"

He smiled, and closed his eyes. "It's absolutely amazing. I love the feeling of being free, defying all laws of physics and gravity. The wind in your face, the thought of nothing can hold you down- man, it's one of the best powers I have."

Sam smiled back, before asking one more thing. "I remember when you were flying Tucker and I to the mall, but you had no feet. What's that about?"

The halfa laughed. "It's called a spectral tail. It forms when I want to fly fast, and I can do it to my arms too." He held out his arms like a zombie, and suddenly they formed wibbly-wobbly lines.

"Woah," the goth looked in awe, before poking the thin mist that was Danny's hands. "And your feet?"

His hands became solid again, but his feet merged together to form a tail. "What does that feel like?" asked Sam.

"Like my legs are together, but asleep or something like that." He shurgged, before standing up and held out a hand for Sam to grab. "Come on, it's time to get moving again."

Sam gratefully accepted the hand, and the trio ran back to the group, ready for another two hours of walking.

 **There you have it! Another chapter! :D**

 **QotD: What are you guys going as for Halloween? Me, I'm going as Dipper from Gravity Falls!**

 **The songs used for the linebreaks: 'Glory Days' by Bruce Springsteen and 'Take on Me' by A-Ha.**

 **See you guys next time! -salutes-**


	18. Chapter 18

**HELLO! I JUST WATCHED 'WEIRDMAGGEDON PART 1' FROM GRAVITY FALLS, AND OH MY GOSH I'VE NEVER BEEN SO EXCITED MY WHOLE LIFE (That's a lie.)! I LOVED THEN LIVE-ACTION ROLE-PLAY PART WITH THE VOCE ACTORS, I WAS ON THE GROUND LAUGHING MY ARSE OFF!**

 **Yes, I like caps lock. Don't judge me.**

 **PsychicEevee0103:** Linebreaks are awesome, and my neighbor went as Jessie, I don't know, two years ago? She just finished college.

 **OneDayPineapple:** Linebreak lovers UNITE! Koalas are cool! :D

 **princessbinas:** I agree. Jack is a cool guy.

 **The 6th Spectral King:** You betcha! I don't think Sam and Danny are going to get together in this, just because they just met and stuff.

 **DaniellePines:** Great minds think alike, as they say!

Danny walked up to the rest of the class, making sure everyone was ready. "We have to keep moving. Come on, guys."

There were some groans, (*cough* Paulina *cough*) but they got up anyway. They stood up and followed him, who led them back on the path with Sam behind him and Cujo by his right side.

"Wait a minute," Mikey called from the back with a crack in his voice. "Why can't we just use out phones to call comeone to help us?"

"Who'd believe us? But you can try," Sam shrugged.

Danny heard several people digging through their pockets and stopping, much to his confusion. "What exactly is a phone?" he whispered to Sam so the others couldn't hear.

Sam looked at him weirdly, but her eyes widened as she remembered he didn't grow up like normal humans. "It's something that people use to talk long distances."

"Is it like Tucker's PDA thing?"

"Yeah, sort of."

Danny nodded in approval of the explanation as he looked at the Infinite Realms. It wouldn't be long before he would see Frostbite, and then his dad. Which is a good thing, but he was worried about Him. If humans were caught in the crossfire, then he would have to reveal himself. The teen didn't want that.

He looked over to Sam to see her bringing out a phone too. His eyes narrowed. "Where'd you get that from? You don't have a backpack or anything."

"My skirt has a pocket," she replied as she handed the phone to him. "This is a phone. Mine's dead, though."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "It's an inanimate object. How can it be dead?"

Sam rolled her eyes and swiped it back. "It just means that it doesn't have any power."

Danny tapped his foot on the ground. They had to get moving if they wanted to get to Frostbite's.

"My phone is dead!" Mikey called from the back.

"Mine cracked…" Paulina shrugged. "I'll just get a new one!"

"I don't have a phone," Nathan muttered.

Dash was next. "Mine is okay, but there's no signal here!"

Nobody else said anything, meaning they could move on. Danny smiled and continued walking around his home dimension. He started to hum a random tune, looking around the 'Zone's green infinite realms.

"I'm tired~!" a voice called from the back.

The halfa facepalmed.

 **IT'S JUST ANOTHER LINEBREAK MONDAY!**

"We're almost there guys, about a half an hour at this pace," Danny called to the back as he slid his hands into the pockets of his pants. They had been walking the whole day, and people were beginning to get tired and rambunctious. The whole time Paulina was complaining, and even some of the jocks admitted they were tired. Sam seemed a little out of breath, Cujo didn't have to breath, Danny wasn't tired at all, Valerie seemed a little fit, and Maddie was weary. Lancer?

He was all the way in the back sweating buckets.

Another ten minutes later, the temperature suddenly started to decrease. Danny grinned knowing that the Far Frozen wasn't too far ahead. He also noticed many people starting to shiver, mainly being the ones that wore short sleeved everything.

"I'll go scout on ahead and get you guys something warm to wear, I know that my friend's will have something." Danny offered with a smile to Cujo.

"Now wait just one second, young man!" The raven-haired teen didn't even try to stop the groan that escaped his lips.

"Yes, Mrs. Fenton?"

She stomped up right in front of him. "Being the adult, I'll go up ahead. My suit will protect me from the cold, but you only have a hoodie! You could die from hypothermia!"

Danny looked her in the eye not flinching. "First off, stop trying to act like my mother, because I know for a fact that you aren't. Second, the temperatures here get below negative one-hundred degrees, but I know some tricks that will allow me to survive. So, if you don't mind, wait here with the rest of the group!" he shouted the last part, shutting his eyes tight, knowing that they were glowing green.

He spun around and marched off. "Come on Cujo, let's go."

The duo ran into the now-falling snow, making sure that the rest of the group wasn't following them. The snow soon turned into a full-on blizzard, not affecting the ghost pair in the least. Danny smiled and went ghost, and flew off quickly into the wind with Cujo hot in his spectral tail.

In about a minute, they reached the large gate which held the yeti ghosts inside. Danny flew up to one of the guards, Snowstorm, and started to explain his dilemma.

"A bunch of humans, Cujo, and myself, got standed in the Ghost Zone. Could I talk to Frostbite to get some jackets or something?"

Snowstorm smiled. "Of course, Great One! Frostbite will be glad to see you!" she pulled a lever behind her and the gate opened.

"Thanks Snowstorm, you're the best!" he gave his friend a hug and motioned Cujo to follow him inside the icy village.

The snow was a lot less powerful in the town, ghosts walking around in happiness. Danny looked around until he saw the large castle, and sped towards it with a smile on his face. He turned intangible and flew to the castle's laboratories, knowing that's where the king of the yeti's would be.

"Frostbite!" Danny shouted happily when he saw his good friend He flew up to the ghost and gave him a big hug around his neck. "How're you doing?"

"Great One!" Frostbite shouted just as enthusiastically and hugged even tighter. "I am well!"

"I still don't get why you call me 'Great One'," the teen chuckled as he let go of Frostbite with a smile. "I didn't do much."

"'Didn't do much'? You saved us all from Pariah Dark not too long ago! We are in your dept!" Frostbite placed Danny on the ground.

Danny blushed a shade of bright green and rubbed the back of his neck. "If it weren't for Clockwork and your help, I wouldn't have done it. Not to mention Technus, Ember, Skulker, Johnny, Kitty, your troops, Cujo, and basically everybody I know…"

"Don't be so modest, Great One! You were the one to personally lock him up!"

"Then you locked the key in, if you hadn't, I would have passed out and Pariah would have broke free."

Frostbite waved it off with a toothy grin. "Anyway, why is it you've requested to see me?"

"I was in the Human Realm, learning about it in the school they have, when we went somewhere with a ghost portal. About nine humans, besides us, were stranded out here, but it was only a days worth of walking. Clockwork told me to come here first, then to his tower, for reasons unknown." Danny bit his lip. "I'm pretty sure it has something to do with Dan, but I'm not very sure."

"Ah, we have heard about your predicament with the evil one. We have actually been called by the Time Master himself to help you with it," Frostbite acknowledged with a nod. "He requested Princess Dorothea as well. She is coming here fairly soon."

Danny brightened up at this. "Dora's coming? Sweet!" He blinked. "Oh yeah, the reason why the humans aren't with me right now is because they wouldn't be able to stand the cold. Do you have any of those special coats that other ghosts and humans can wear so they don't freeze to death?"

Frostbite nodded and ran over to a large, ice closet, and grabbed at least a dozen jackets, all colored blue. "Here you are, Great One."

Danny picked them all up with his telekinesis, and raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Why do you have a closet in your most used lab?"

"That is a great question," Frostbite muttered to himself.

The halfa rolled his eyes. "I'll be back soon, okay?" Frostbite nodded and waved. "Bye, Frostbite!" Cujo followed Danny out of the lab and into the air, and blasted off to where the humans are standing, or sitting.

Danny quickly noticed that everybody was tired or hungry, so he quickly transformed human and ran over to them, Cujo trailing behind with a smile.

"I've got the jackets!" he called out, making people look at him. "Everbody take one, I'm pretty sure they're all the same size."

People swiftly complied, the pile of jackets starting to decrease. Danny noticed that Maddie was hesitating to grab one, probably because it was made by a ghost (or something else, Danny didn't really know), but was the last one to get one. The raven haired teen put one on to keep suspicions low, and wrapped one around Cujo's neck as well.

"Now, it _will_ be cold, just to warn you. These ghosts are very friendly, but will not hesitate to shoot it someone threatens them," he eyed Maddie, then smiled. "Follow me."

Danny led the group into the blizzard, people automatically starting to shiver, but was saved by the coat's warm materials. "What are these things made of?" asked Lancer.

The halfa shrugged. "You'll have to ask the tailor they have there. I think her name is Frigid Ice. Yeah, I think I've met her before."

"I can't see anything!" a voice from behind shouted.

"Me neither!"

"Ugh, this snow is ruining my hair!"

Danny eyed Cujo and smiled. "My friend switched my gloves when I grabbed the coats. The gloves imitate ecto-energy, so I can do this kind of stuff." He held his hand out, which started to glow with green light.

"That is so awesome!" Sam grabbed Danny's hand, but then yelped and pulled back. "That burnt!"

"I can't feel anything," Danny commented after a moment's pause. He looked out into the blizzard, before smiling. "We're almost there. There's going to be a guard at a gate they have, so no shooting. There will be consequences if you do, Madeline."

He heard Maddie growl softly. "Nobody calls me that. Not even Vlad.." he heard her mutter.

His eyebrows furrowed. Who in the Ghost Zone was Vlad? For some reason, the halfa got a weird feeling when that name was mentioned, though he didn't know why. He noticed that the light from the ice gate was coming up, so he stopped the light from his hand and speed up. The humans sped up as well, not wanting to be left behind in the below freezing cold weather. Danny jogged up to Snowstorm with a lopsided grin. "Hello again! Here are all the humans that were from the crash. May we enter?"

Snowstorm smirked, knowing that Danny knew what was about to happen. "Okay, but first the password is needed, because there are newcomers. Have everybody repeat this line, or would you like to do the honors?"

"I'd love to, mia amiko!" Danny smirked back in response. He turned around to the humans, and started to explain what they had to say. "All right everybody, repeat after me. Ĉiuj aklamas la Granda Unu!" **(1)**

"Ĉiuj aklamas la Granda Unu!" Nathan and Mikey called from the back, somewhat already knowing what it was.

"Crud Atlantis la Grand Unit!" Kwan and Dash both spoke in unison, high-fiving when they got it 'right'.

Sam started mumbling under her breath, until she looked up and put the hand down that was resting on her chin. "Ĉiuj aklamas la Granda Unu? Is that right?"

"Good job," Danny smiled at her, but then rolled his eyes when Paulina kept saying still about 'Grand' hair products or something along those lines. Shallowness never ceases to amaze the ten, even in the 'Zone.

Snowstorm flinched when she noticed the struggle of the humans, but was desperately trying to hold in laughter as well. They were just _so bad_! "All right, that's enough trying for now," she stopped everyone from talking horribly instantly, "forever," she also added in the end quietly, not enough for the humans to hear, but enough for Danny and Cujo, making them laugh. "You may enter, Great One and friends."

Danny grinned. "I don't think they're classified as 'friends', so to speak. It would be more along the lines of acquaintances, or something like that. But Sam's okay, she's pretty cool." He chuckled a little at the small pun he added.

Snowstorm laughed. "Always one for the witty banter, aren't you, Danny? Frostbite is where you saw him last, but you might want to make sure it's okay to find a place for your humans to stay at. We'll have to human-proof them, just so the intangibility will not effect them."

"Noted, and they aren't my humans. They're just…" he trailed off, beforing grinning again. "Acquaintances," with that, he chuckled as the gate opened for the group, Danny waving goodbye to his good friend.

The class looked around in wonder, taking in the sights of the yeti's and buildings made of ice and snow, when the snow died down to a brief fall instead of a storm. The buildings shimmered as the Ghost Zone's light source beamed upon them, making the sight all the more beautiful. Markets were in the open, little ghosts running around, one even stopping to say hi to Danny. The adult ghosts seemed to be working on a statue of some kind, definitely resembling Danny Phantom in some sort of way.

"Hey, what's that statue for?" asked Valerie as she pointed to it.

Danny hesitated, and blushed slightly. "A ghost named Danny Phantom had helped this realm get back up on it's feet after a war with a king. They had been friends before, but now these ghosts full-on respect him like he's the king of the Ghost Zone now." He looked into the distance, the castle coming into view. "They are nice ghosts, don't ever deny it."

"What war? Surely our studies would have picked up a war after many years of research!" Maddie exclaimed, still in shock of the city around them, but still kept a sharp eye out for anything suspicious.

The ghost boy rolled his eyes in irritation. "It happened recently, I'd say a year ago at best. It was apperently one of the most important times of the Ghost Zone's history, so I tend to not forget things about it."

"That's another thing I'm going to question you on, young man. I'd like to know how much you know of these creatures, and their home."

"Whatever…" Danny growled lightly as his eyes burned bright green. _Man_ , did this woman get on his nerves.

His annoyance was cut off from a distant call behind him, one that no one else could hear. "Sir Phantom!"

 **(1) All hail the Great One!**

 **I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! This was a blast to write! Read and review, it elps so much. :)**

 **EXCITED FOR WEIRDMAGGEDON PART II NEXT WEEK! AH! THE EXCITEMENT IS HALF KILLING ME! Now I know how Danny must feel.**

 **No, not really.**

 **Song used in the linebreak: 'Manic Monday' by the Bangles.**


	19. Chapter 19

**princessbinas:** Dora's the bomb digity!

 **The 6th Spectral King:** It's probably Pacifica, out of all odds. Who knows? I love Bill, he's one of the best villians out there. Really funny, too!

 **Unlucky Alis:** Yay! Thanks, friend!

"Dora?" Danny questioned as he turned around.

People looked at him quizzically, not having heard anything. Cujo, on the other hand, _had_ heard it. The dog nodded to his owner who grinned in response, and ran past the back of the group and further behind. "Dora? Dora!" he called out.

"Phantom?" he heard her voice once more.

Danny looked around once more, but finally caught sight of Dora's braid. "Dora, over here!" The ghost turned around, and smiled in happiness when she saw her best friend.

"Phantom! It is great to see you!" she flew up to the halfa and hugged him tightly. "How are you doing? I was summoned here by Frostbite and Clockwork about _Him_. What's happening?"

"Er… Mr. Work, who is this?"

Danny gasped slightly and turned around. He rubbed the back of his neck, then smiled sheepishly. "This is Princess Dorothea. She rules a part of the Ghost Zone called the Kingdom of Aragon. She's like…" he smiled. "She's like a sister to me." He turned back to his friend and eyed the people. He then mouthed 'They don't know', and flashed his eyes green.

Dora's eyes widened. "Ah, yes, or course. Does anybody at all?"

Danny eyed Sam and smiled. 'She does.' He mouthed. "Anyway," he said outloud, "let's go see what Frostbite wants."

"Yes, let's."

Danny grabbed Dora by the hand and ran towards the castle, the humans picking up the pace to keep up with them. Cujo ran by his side, smiling when he saw the two ghosts chat with each other.

The halfa ran up to the castle's guard and grinned. "Hey, North Wind! Can we enter?" He looked at the class behind him, just now reaching the palace. "They won't touch anything valuable, I swear."

North Wind smiled. "Of course, it is my honor to serve the Great One!" He opened the doors and stepped out of the way, letting the humans (and ghosts) enter.

To be honest, the whole castle looked more like a large laboratory than a royal palace. Danny turned right and walked through a hall with Dora's hand in his, Cujo right behind them, and the humans following, confused.

The halfa led them through multiple turns and twists with different hallways as well. Finally, they reached a dark green door with black accents. The main lab.

"In here, guys," Danny called out as he pushed the door open. "We're here, Frostbite!"

"Ah, there you are, Great One!" Danny smiled when he saw Frostbite walk over to the class. Many shrunk down in fear when they saw the large yeti give a bear hug to Danny. The teen grunted and shut his eyes,

Maddie, on the other hand, though it was an attack (because she's an ignorant turd), and pulled her gun out and fired. Danny's eyes snapped open on instinct, he knew a gun shot when he heard one. He turned around at the speed of light and threw up a green dome around himself and Frostbite, his eyes burning green in rage.

The ghost huntress gasped in shock and dropped her gun. Her eyes widened. "What on Earth-"

"It's the gloves, remember?" Danny seethed. "Now, hand me all of your weapons, or I'll make sure you don't _ever_ see the light of the Human Realm ever again." He mentally cursed himself for using the term Human Realm.

"I will not take orders from a mere teenager!" Maddie yelled, glaring at the teen. He dropped his shield, but the green-eyed glare on his face never left. She excepted him to act all whiny, and throw a fit.

To her surprise, he laughed. "Wow. You are an ignorant human being, aren't you?" he smirked, his eyes fading to blue. "I've told you nothing except that these ghosts were friendly and trying to help. But, what did you do? You tried to constantly shoot my friends, tried to take the lead where you would have been lost in the infinite realms, and you even tried to question me, like an interrogation or something." He chuckled. "You really think that I'm going to answer all of your questions now, Madeline?"

Frostbite stepped forward to help his friend. "Might I add, this 'mere teenager' has saved our world countless times."

"Frostbite…"

"He has flown everywhere trying to help those in need here in the Ghost Zone, never faltering to volunteer to help clean up after a ghost gets out of hand."

"Frostbite."

"Not only that, he defeated the king with his abilities to-"

"FROSTBITE!"  
"Yes, Great One?" Frostbite looked at him questioningly.

"They. Don't _Know_." Danny literally tried to stop with all of his might the green smoke from going to his hands, his eyes, or even his entire body. He managed to bring the energy to his eyes and close them tight, knowing they were glowing green under his eyelids.

Frostbite hesitated while Danny stepped behind the yeti. "Ah, yes, of course. Now, Madeline, was it?" he walked up to her and held out a hand. "I do have to ask to hand me your weapons. It is against our laws that there be weapons under unauthorized beings, humans or ghosts."

Maddie didn't budge.

What the class hadn't noticed (except for Cujo, Frostbite, and Dora) was that Danny had turned invisible when he walked behind Frostbite. He floated over the huntress and discretely turned all of her weapons (there were like twenty hidden in her suit) invisible and intangible due to telekinesis. One good thing about that power was that he could turn anything he wanted invisible or intangible, or even freeze them if need be.

He flew back behind Frostbite with the weapons in his arms. And turned visible. "Here you go, Frostbite."

Frostbite turned around, blocking the humans' vision. "Thank you oh Great One! Now I shall put these in the safe."

Danny nodded while the yeti practically ran over to a large vault with a hand scanner. He used it and threw all of Maddie's junky weapons (that could barely hurt anyone) into it. He slammed the door shut and put many more locks on.

"Okay, now Great One, I may have figured out a way for the…" Frostbite hesitated, trying to find out how to tell him without revealing the halfa's secret. Instead, he used a motion, which was clenching and unclenching his fist near his mouth (it looked like he was making a five then a zero over and over). Danny's eyes widened and nodded furiously. "To not knock you out pretty much everytime you use it. Our researchers do not know if it'll work, but we can try."

Danny nodded. "Do you want me to…" he trailed off.

"If that is okay. Everybody outside into the battlefield!"

Two guards escoted the humans and other ghosts into the field, while Frostbite and Danny stayed back.

The ghost boy transformed into his ghost half, giving a lopsided grin to the yeti. "What's the idea for the wail?"

Frostbite grinned back. "You shall see, all in due time." The two shared a laugh in Clockwork's expence as they traveled to the battlefield together.

 **AHH! JUST WATCHED 'WEIRDMAGGEDON PART 2' AND I'M SO EXCITED! For all Gravity Falls lovers, what are your favorite episodes? I enjoyed 'Northwest Mansion Mystery', 'The Gold War', and** _ **every episode ever made**_ **! Later guys!**

 **Oh, oh, you can't forget 'Tourist Trapped', the very first episode! What are your favorite characters? Mine's Dipper! GAH! I'm just so excited! Bye (for real this time)!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you guys for telling me I accidently uploaded Chapter 19 instead of 20... Well, here's the real deal~!**

 **DaniellePines:** Well well well, what do we have here? And I assume your some living ventriloquist dumby? JUST KIDDING, I know who you are Gideon! Sure I am, what's your point? You're awfully persistant Pine Tree, hats off to you! The point is I like you, so hows about you let me give you a hint for the password? I just ask for a small… _favor…_ in return? Haha right, you 'defeated' me. Still, if your willing to change your mind I'll be here for you, ready to make a deal! Remember, REALITYISANILLUSIONTHEUNIVERSEISAHOLLIGRAMBUYGOLDBYE!

Dipper: YOU STAY OUT OF THIS, DIPPY FRESH!

 **princessbinas:** My friend likes that show, I never really got a kick out of it. Sorry!

 **PsychicEevee0103:** I dunno, I've never heard you ramble about Pokemon before. -shrugs-

 **Unlucky Alis:** Aww, thanks very much friend! You're a-yay-zing!

 **The 6th Spectral King:** You can never leave a sibling behind, and that's what Mabel realized.

 **Unicornicopia aipocanrocinU:** Aw, that stinks! :(

 **Dipper: So… why am I here again?**

 **Me: Blame Danielle Pines!**

 **Dipper: Wait, who's Danielle-**

 **Me: ONWARDS!**

 **Danny: Yeah, to my story. Get out of here, Dippy Fresh and normal Dipper! Go to our crossover!**

 **-Dippy Fresh and Dipper glare at eat other before leaving the room-**

 **Me: Well that was awkward.**

"Woah. You improved the battle arena."

"That we have, Great One."

The arena was about the size of two football fields next to each other, and there were seats all around it, looking like bleachers. There were clear glass walls all across the seats, and many obstacles in the way of the usually-clear arena for dueling. The only enterance was the roof, Danny suspected.

"Why'd you invite the humans to watch?" asked Danny, looking at Frostbite for answers.

Frostbite shrugged. "We couldn't have them going unsupervised now, could we?"

Danny laughed and started to fly. "True, but what happens if I change back?"

"You will not. Trust me."

Danny nodded and flew into the arena, Frostbite following suit, but on the ground. Frostbite walked into the arena from an enterance (because he lacked the ability to fly) that only allowed certain ghosts to enter.

Danny noticed that the humans were near the enterance that Frostbite was near, and a bunch of metal equipment with another Yeti that Danny recognized as Icicle Chime. "What's all of this stuff for, Icicle?"

She smiled. "It is something that Frostbite predicted would help you with your wail."

The ghost boy raised an eyebrow. "Which is…?"

Icicle smirked. "You'll find out soon enough."

Danny rolled his eyes and smiled when Frostbite came running over to the two. "What's the idea?"

"Well, first we would like to give you this stuff," Frostbite handed the halfa a vile full of a thick, green liquid.

"This is pure ectoplasm. Why are you giving me this?"

Frostbite smiled. "If you take it right after you use your wail, then you will not pass out and revert to your human self." It was a good thing that the humans (and Dora and Cujo) were too far away to hear the conversation.

"Okay, but what about all of this stuff?" Danny pointed to the equipment that Icicle Chime was setting up.

"Have you ever recorded your wail?"

"No, why would I?"

"Because we have developed a theory. It may or may not work, because there is no real way of testing it." Frostbite looked at the items Icicle brought. "We believe that if we record your wail, the power comes with the sound. So, if we replayed the sounds, the power would still be there."

Danny nodded slowly. "I guess that makes sense, but what are all of those items for?" He gestured to the various objects on the battle field.

"We do not want to just test your wail, but all of your abilities in general. How long ago was it that you've trained with Clockwork?"

Danny blushed a little green. "A few days ago, actually. I know I should be practicing more, but I've had all of this dramatic stuff happening in the last few days I forgot to do it."

"That is understandable, Great One," Frostbite nodded and smiled. "So, would you like to start off with your wail, or end with it?"

"End, if that's alright," Danny responded. He looked over to the humans and two ghosts, and frowned. "Shouldn't they get ear plugs or something?"

Frostbite waved it off with a hand. "This new glass that we created is pretty much sound proof, but they will hear a faint wail, but very muffled. So, are you ready?"

Danny nodded and started to float again. "What do you want me to do first?"

"Let's test your speed, flying and running. Flying first, start over there," the yeti king pointed over to the start of the field, where large boulders of ice were.

Danny nodded and flew not-so-fast towards the beginning.

"Okay, Great One, on the count of three. One…" Icicle started, making Danny get in a starting position. "Two…" Little bits of snow started to rumble around his feet on the ground, ready for lift off. "Three!"

Danny blasted from the ground as quick as lightning and zoomed off, making wind travel behind him as he passed everything. His legs transformed into a tail as he pushed himself even harder.

Frostbite was pushed back because of the force of the wind coming from Danny, but didn't fall down, and the glass rattled around the arena. The teen dodged obstacles, some flying over, through, or around.

He finished his one lap in under a minute.

Danny flew over to Frostbite, smiling and sweating a little. "How did I do?"

Frostbite wrote some stuff down on a clipboard that appeared out of nowhere and looked at the items that Icicle Chime had. "You're speed was about…" He showed the clipboard to Danny.

His eyes widened. "Woah, that's fast. I mean, I knew I was fast in ghost form, but three hundred twenty-eight miles an hour?"

"Yes, what was it the last time you recorded your speed?" Icicle asked.

Danny looked contemplative for a moment. "Uh, a little under two-fifty I think… Yeah, that sounds about right."

Frostbite nodded. "Okay, intangibility is great… Invisibility?"

Danny turned invisible easily.

"Check." Danny became visible again. "Now what, Frostbite?"

"Cryokinesis, Great One."

Danny nodded. "What do you want me to do?"

"Make weapons, statues, anything you can think of."

Danny nodded. His eyes suddenly glowed a bright blue, reflecting the ice and snow ground he was currently standing on. He brought his fists close to his chest (which were glowing the same blue), then he blasted the ground with ice. The ice started to travel up, making a figure out of the ice. The form was none other than Frostbite himself, with ever single detail on point.

"Amazing, oh Great One! Now we have to-"

An alarm cut Frostbite off, and made every human jump out of their seats in surprise.

 **I know it's been a long time since I've updated. I just really wanted to work on Sick of It, and now I've finally updated this one! Huzzah!**


End file.
